Sakura's Sonata
by Sweet Opera
Summary: Sakura and Gaara both grew up at the same orphanage. When either one of them had to leave, they thought they were never going to see each other again. What happens if fate has brought them together once more in the adult world?  AU
1. Goodbye

**Dear, readers: Please read, enjoy and review. Thank you! Btw, this is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Goodbye**

I stared at the couple who were walking hand in hand towards me. Or should I say, 'us'. As the woman got closer, she stretched out her hand to ruffle through the red-headed child's soft, silky hair. The child beside me could only respond with a shy giggle as he blushed at the sudden attention he was receiving. I envy him. He was greeted by an affectionate gesture whilst I was only acknowledged through a slight nod and smile. The couple looked like they were the type of people you would feel happy with as your parents.

Mum and dad… Those words felt so distant. I can't remember a time where I called someone mum or dad. It would be so nice if they would adopt me… I just realised how much I wanted a normal family.

"Sakura-chan… Are you okay?" A soft, concerned voice questioned, breaking my train of thought.

"Mm… I'm ok Gaara-chan." I replied in an equally soft voice as I realised the couple was already heading the other way.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm… Don't worry."

"Sakura-chan, did you hear what they said?" His voice became slightly louder and more excited.

"What did I miss?"

"The couple said that they might adopt either you or me and it's probably going to be the next week!"

I only stood there, dumfounded by what I just heard. Judging from the way the couple had acted… they were most likely going to choose Gaara. No… I don't want Gaara to leave me! He's the closest person I've ever had! This can't be happening! I didn't realise I had tears in my eyes until a warm droplet slowly slid down my right cheek. Now, it was Gaara's turn to stand there dumfounded.

"S-S-Sakura-chan! Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm okay… The couple looked like they liked you… I-I just really wanted that couple to adopt me… But I'm still happy for you Gaara-chan… Don't worry about me… Really, I'm fine…" I stuttered whilst vigorously wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my jumper. Though, only more tears came out at the thought that I just lied to him. I only said that I wanted the couple to adopt me so that Gaara wouldn't feel as bad for leaving me. But that didn't stop the pain from deceiving him and knowing that he would leave my life most probably forever within the next week.

"… Do you really want to have parents that much?"

"Un… I do." That wasn't exactly a lie; it's true I do want parents but not right now.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of all the times I spent together with Gaara. Those would probably be the most blissful moments of my life. I started to recall the memory of the first time I met Gaara. I was only five and he was six.

_Flashback _

"_How ugly!" a boy screamed as soon as he saw me._

"_I know right? What an ugly forehead!" I heard other people whisper._

"_Not only are you ugly but your parents are bad people too!" the same boy screamed._

_I was just transferred from another orphanage because they went bankrupt and had no choice but to send all their children to other orphanages. I was sent to St Anna's orphanage. The workers here somehow got the news that I was the child of an assassin and a mafia boss. Then somehow, the children overheard the gossip and found out about my identity. It was like this wherever I went. I grew up listening to 'hey, isn't that the murder's child? I bet she's not going to be a good person when she grows up…' or 'stay away from her, her father was a part of the mafia.'_

_Suddenly, I was kicked at the back of my knee, forcing me to fall down into a kneeling position. I wanted to cry… Why did I do to receive this treatment? I started crying and curled myself into a ball, resting my forehead against the top of my knee. That didn't stop those children and they started throwing pebbles in my direction._

"_STOP IT!" Someone screamed. They stopped throwing pebbles. I could tell that it was a boy from his voice but I was too distressed to look up._

"_Are you ok?" he asked gently, placing his hands on my shoulders as a reassuring gesture, "can you stand?" _

_I only replied with a small nod and slowly stood up from my position as I realised that my knees were actually bleeding from the fall earlier. I limped and walked mainly by leaning onto him. After a few minutes, we reached the infirmary. However, nobody was present. So he just set me on the bed. _

"_The name's Gaara…" I stared at him in confusion as to why he would help me._

"… _Haruno… Sakura" I replied inaudibly._

_There was an awkward silence drifting in the air. Realising that this boy had just saved me but I had not thanked him properly, I wanted to start a conversation with him._

"_Umm… Thank you for saving me!" I said a little too loudly, blushing beet red from my embarrassment. _

"_You're welcome." _

_There was the awkward silence again._

"_Umm… sorry to be rude or anything, but why did you save me when all the other kids would bully me and stay away from me because of my parents?" I said, trying desperately hard to strike up a conversation again._

"_Should I worry about your parents? I only care about the cute girl who's in front of me." I blushed again at his words._

"_So can we be friends and hang out together?" I asked shyly, keeping my eyes on the dried blood smeared on my knees._

"_Of course!" _

That was four years ago and I can still remember it so vividly. From the first time I met him, we've been friends till now. My first real friend. I shifted my position on the bed and was leaning on my right side, hugging a pillow tightly to my chest, biting on my lower lip to prevent myself from sobbing. I held on tightly to the ring that I always wore around my neck, it was a present from Gaara. Try as I might, I couldn't prevent the hot tears from rolling down my face but instead I tried desperately to cry silently without waking anybody.

Today was the day. Gaara was going to step out of my life and enter a new door leading to an entirely different pathway from mine. I held onto Gaara's hand tightly ignoring the fact that I might be hurting him.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, my hand hurts!"

"Eh? Sorry…" I released my grip on his hand but still clung onto him by linking our arms together.

There was the couple. They stood there, ever so happy and excited about their new member of the family. I looked at Gaara, his face remained impassive and his eyes were unfocused. I reached up to touch his red, velvety hair, remembering the texture. This was it. It was going to be the last day I see him. I traced his face with my eyes, memorising every detail of his face. His pale jade green eyes, his white pale skin and his cute pink blush. I was never going to forget them now.

We came to a stop as we now stood directly in front of the couple. Sister Mary who was in charge of the orphanage came up to us.

"Mr and Mrs Evergreen, who do you, choose to adopt?"

There was a moment of tension before 'Mrs Evergreen' walked up and hugged Gaara. The decision was clear.

"Very well," Sister Mary turned to Gaara to continue, "Gaara, these are your new parents, you will be living with them from now on."

I kept my eyes on my feet, fearing that if I saw Gaara smiling, I would be hurt. Suddenly someone screamed and I looked up only to realise Mrs Evergreen screaming. Gaara was aiming a water gun at her and had gotten her wet from head to toe.

"I hate you! I will never acknowledge you as my parent!" Gaara said in a tone expressing extreme detest.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Evergreen, maybe you should reconsider adopting Gaara and take Sakura instead."

"B-b-but…" Mrs Evergreen was cut off by Mr Evergreen.

"Fine, we'll take the girl if it means less trouble" He boomed in a voice with obvious annoyance.

Mrs Evergreen lifted me by the waist and carried me further and further away from Gaara…

"NO! Gaara!" my eyes started to water and it wasn't long till I started hyperventilating from crying too much. The tears only blurred my vision and made it harder and harder for me to get a clear view of him. It was hopeless, I only clung onto my new 'mother's' shoulder for comfort and started weeping all over again.

Sakura-chan… Bye bye… I could only stare at Mrs Evergreen's back and Sakura's weeping face as they slowly disappeared from my line of sight. I didn't want to do it, but since Sakura wanted parents so badly, I couldn't just go off without her. Mrs Evergreen seemed like a nice person so I really didn't want to shoot at her with a water gun… However, I had no choice, if I didn't do that they would take me instead of Sakura. My world blurred, as tears finally formed in my eyes and leaked down my face leaving a wet trail. I guess this was it… Sakura was going to start life anew… without me… and I was going to do the same.

* * *

**Congratulations! You've reached the end of my first chapter! I guess it was a bit boring, so I promise I'll try to make it more interesting in the chapters to come! =] That is if you are kind enough to continue reading.**


	2. Red Strings of Fate

**Hello again! This chapter is kinda random but whatever. Also Gaara's Plaything, thank you for being the first to review and no I don't plan to make Sakura miserable like that but that's actually a good idea, I honestly never thought of that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Red strings of fate**

I sat there, inhaling the light smell of my cappuccino. Nothing could be more relaxing than sitting at a quiet café in the morning, sipping your hot cup of coffee while listening to classical music. Not to mention staring at the morning sky through the glass windowed ceiling. How many years had it been since I had returned to Japan? I think it was round about a fair ten years. I left when I was ten and now I'm twenty. I smiled when remembering the memories I shared with Gaara. He was so adorable back then. I wonder what he's like now… It's become my habit to let my mind wander off to Gaara when I'm not occupied by anything.

A sudden call of my name broke my train of thought. "Emily!" I turned around to see, Ino Yamanaka holding her breakfast striding towards me.

"Ino!" I greeted her with a hug.

"What's wrong Emily? You seem kind of zoned out."

"Mm, nothing, just thinking of Gaara."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Gaara, again?"

I didn't answer but instead continued to drink my cappuccino.

"What's so great about him? What got you into thinking about him for the past ten years?"

"He's just so adorable…"

"When he was a kid, you don't know what he's like now."

"Oh, come on, he was so nice when he was young, he can't be that bad now."

"Just to let you know, that's not a valid reason for loving him so much."

"I do love him but just as a brother okay?"

Ino, picked up her sandwich and started munching on it. "Go on, I'm listening."

"He was just so cute back then. I always liked to tease him. I remember once, I tripped over and he tried to catch me and then I accidently kissed him on the cheek as I fell on top of him. When we both got up, he was blushing like mad. Then I decided to do it again when we were inside the house and he blushed red like a tomato! It was so fun seeing his reactions!"

"That's torture for a guy, Emily."

"Stop calling me Emily when we're in Japan. Besides Emily is only the middle name my parents gave me."

"Okay then, Sakura."

"But, he did get back at me… Once, we were playing in the sand pit, Gaara suddenly, pointed to the sky and said "Look Sakura-chan! A flying cow!" I really got tricked and looked up. Just when I turned back to face him to tell him I didn't see anything, he gave me a peck on the lips. My head nearly exploded from embarrassment but Gaara stuck his tongue out at me and said "Payback.""

Ino snorted. "Serves you right. But, you know, kisses aren't exactly what 'brother and sister' are meant to do" She emphasised the words brother and sister.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Ino, we were just kids, why can't you remember that?" I looked at my wristwatch which read ten o'clock.

"Ino-pig! We're going to be late for rehearsal!" I picked up my handbag and quickly turned around ready to go.

"Wait!" She screamed, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

We both rushed to the auditorium, fearing that practice had already started.

"Sorry we're late…" Ino and I panted.

"Emily, Ino, go and take your seats now. We can't start without the pianist when we're playing a piano concerto… Or the oboe." Shino mumbled softly though you could hear the hint of irritation in his voice for us being late. Shino was our conductor for the upcoming concert and well we don't know much about him except for his unexplainable liking for bugs.

I took my seat in front of the grand piano. The grand piano looked new; the wood had a shiny gleam to it that only new pianos had. I looked at Shino, he nodded his head, signalling for me to start. I pressed my fingers lightly to the keys of the piano.

We were playing Beethoven's piano concerto no.5, commonly known as the Emperor concerto. This piece was the last piano concerto Beethoven composed. Apparently this piece was composed for his pupil. This composition was quite fitting for the event actually, since we were performing for the birthday of the president some enterprise and the performance was organised by our sponsor who was supposedly his teacher. Rich people these days, we were invited all the way from Vienna just to perform for one night at a birthday party. I don't even get why we're practicing, I bet we can pull it off without practicing since we're all professional. Even Ino was a master at the oboe.

* * *

Ino gave a soft sigh of relief. "Ah… practice is finally over!"

"Yeah, but we still have a party to attend today." Ino gave me a sideways glance, clearly showing confusion. The members of the orchestra had to attend a party today, to meet the sponsors of this concert.

"We do? I mean wasn't that tomorrow?"

"Nope, it's today."

"NO! I haven't prepared anything!"

I laughed at Ino, she was always careless and just loved parties, meaning a chance to catch a hot, rich guy.

"Oh, I hope I can fish a hot guy this time!"

"What happened to the rich part?"

"Sakura, we're attending a party held by THE Sabaku enterprise!"

"So?"

"Well, for a fact, the Sabaku enterprise is the richest in Japan, so do you think any poor bimbos would be invited to this party?"

"I see… What does the Sabaku enterprise sell?"

"Do you live under a rock or something? The Sabaku enterprise is Japan's biggest oil company. They aim to achieve cheaper prices for people and at the same time develop renewable energy sources as an alternative."

"That is so awesome, every time I watch the news, they always talk about how companies try to make more money by raising the oil prices. They must have a good president leading them."

"You know, I heard that the new president of the enterprise is the same age as us and is really hot! Apparently he also has a unique hair colour. I think it was red or something."

"Whatever, let's hurry up or else we'll be late to the party too!"

* * *

Here we were, in a super large mansion, holding champagne glasses, talking to the 'upper-class'. I don't even know why we're here. Actually, I do know, Shino said that the sponsor who wants us to play is a big fan of our orchestra and regularly donates to us so he wants to see us and talk about the upcoming performance. But I still think that's a weird reason, in the 21st century there are things called mobile phones.

I turned around to talk to Ino as I remembered she ditched me as soon as she saw a supposedly hot guy. I went to the tables in the middle of the floor for more food. There was so much food. I didn't even know some of them existed.

I picked up a plate and was about to take a bite into the truffle I was holding when I saw someone I thought I would never see again. Right here, right now, Gaara was standing in front of me. He still had the same red hair, pale skin and the jade eyes. But somehow, he seemed harsher, his eyes no longer glowed with happiness instead they were now dead and hollow. My heart started beating faster when Gaara caught me gaping at him. In return, his eyes seemed to turn a little happier and softer. He slowly walked towards me before he finally stopped half a metre before me. We stared into each other's eyes, as though we were searching for the young child we once knew.

Our moment of silence was disrupted when Shino cleared his throat. "Emily!" He directed his attention to 'Gaara'. "President." He said in a respectful way, slightly bowing his head.

Wait… did Shino just call him president?

My heart slowed and disappointment washed through me. It can't be then… It isn't Gaara…

* * *

Why did we have to hold a party? It was just a stupid birthday. It comes every year so why make a big deal out of it? What was worst was I didn't even have a say in this event even though it was _my_ birthday. I sighed and turned around to get some more drinks. I froze when I saw a girl with rose pink hair and emerald eyes. …Sakura… I unconsciously started walking closer to her and stepped right in front of her; enough for me to see her face clearly. It was her. It was unmistakable.

"Emily!" someone called out.

The 'Sakura' in front of me responded to that name. My excitement diminished. So it wasn't her after all…

**Thanks to those who have pressed on to read my second chapter! =] Also please excuse my bad spelling or grammar! **


	3. Misunderstanding

**Please review! I won't know if my story is good or bad if you don't say anything! It's okay even to criticise it! Well, serious ones only. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Misunderstanding**

I watched the last bit of happiness disappear from his eyes as they reverted back to the hollow emptiness it was before. He wore a black tuxedo which showed his lean body shape very well. His muscles were vaguely outlined by his suit but you could tell that he wasn't the bulky type. It took me a while to realise that I must've seemed rude since I was staring for way too long. Hesitantly, I extended my hand, offering a handshake.

I tried to hide my disappointment and forced on a smile. "Nice to meet you President Sabaku, I am Emily."

His eyes widened for a fraction as though he was surprised that I would be the first to initiate before he returned the handshake. His hands were large and cool, not rough but not exactly smooth. I was the first to pull away realising that we were holding hands for too long and that Shino was still standing next to us.

I was astonished when 'president Sabaku' was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you, Miss Emily."

I responded a bit delayed. "Um, err, yeah… E-Emily will do."

Shino joined in too. "Emily is our pianist and she will be performing at the party as well." Shino was dressed in a black suit too, it seemed that the majority of males wore the same attire; black suits. It was plain compared to what the females wore at the party. Most dresses glimmered with glitter or jewels, that's not even mentioning their hair. But I only wore a plain, black strapless, knee length dress with a pair of black stiletto heels. I liked it though, because the dark clothing I wore made my pink hair stand out.

Gaara only replied with a mere nod. The three of us stood there in awkward silence. The other two didn't seem to mind it since they both seem like the stoic kind. Well, I did mind it and I'm not going to be put in an uncomfortable situation so it's either stand here and rot or start a conversation.

I think I chose the second option. "So, umm, it's your birthday coming up is it president Sabaku? This might be rude to ask but how old are you turning?"

He gave me a glare but I pretended to be oblivious to his change in mood.

"21."

"Woah! Are you serious? 21 and you're taking over a company?" Okay, that was a failed attempt because it became worse. I laughed nervously. "So…Umm, what's your job?"

He shot me another one of those death glares. "Emily, is this what you do on the first day you meet a stranger, snoop around to find out more about their personal life?"

That was it, here I was trying to make it less uncomfortable for us but in the end I got to be scolded by a rich, stuck up bastard. "Mr Sabaku," I couldn't even be bothered to call him president anymore and I had to fight the urge to call him just Sabaku, "is this how you treat a person the first time you meet them too? Give them the cold shoulder?"

He merely gave me a 'humph'. He wasn't going to get away now. "Your reply?"

He remained silent.

"I guess you can't help it since being an egotist is your nature. It's no wonder that even though you're rich and have a nice face, that you don't have a girlfriend."

"How do you know that I don't have one?"

"Do you have one? If you do how come I can't see her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I certainly understand why you still don't have a boyfriend with that mouth of yours."

My blood boiled. "Humph, well no one can stand someone emotionally constipated like you! And I did have a guy that loved me when I was younger!" That was a white lie, I knew Gaara loved me when we were younger but only as a sister.

Shino had a sweat drop on his head as he could only watch as the argument got worse. It wasn't long before our voices were progressing too loudly that people standing nearby became aware of a fight between a girl and _the_ president. Shino stepped in before, we could argue any longer.

"Emily…"

I didn't listen and continued to throw insults at him and even started doing childish faces like sticking out my tongue.

"EMILY!"

I immediately fell quiet. This was the first time Shino had spoken so loudly. Shino's eyes glowered fiercely at me. I couldn't help but get intimidated by his stare.

"I-I-I'm sorry president Sabaku, I shouldn't have been so disrespectful, please forgive me." I lowered my head a little, feeling embarrassed and ashamed for lashing out at a total stranger.

He finished the conversation with a smart remark before turning away and walked in the opposite direction. "Well, I bet the guy that loved you was a total idiot and has really bad taste in women."

Something just snapped inside of me. Nobody insults Gaara. NOBODY. I charged at him at full speed and climbed onto his back.

"What the $#%?" He tried to grab my arms in an attempt to fling me off.

I wasn't having any of that. I clung onto him hard around his neck nearly choking him but that didn't stop me. How dare he insult my beloved Gaara, I'd kill him, president or no president. He lost balance and finally gave in to my additional weight and fell down.

It all happened too quickly and before we knew how and what happened, I felt his lips against my cheek. I froze instantly as a familiar tingly sensation reverberated through my body. It was like the first time Gaara had kissed me but this time I was with an emotionless bastard. We were stuck in that position until the shock had disappeared. President Sabaku was the first to pull away. We both stood up quickly, organising our clothes in proper order. Slowly, I looked up at president Sabaku and I was surprised to see him blushing! His facial features turned soft and his eyes were lowered shyly with a big red blush plastered across his face. What a sight to behold, I mean I wasn't the only one who was shocked, other people who saw the accident were whispering things like 'Oh my god! Is that president Sabaku blushing? I have never seen emotion cross his face before, I can't believe he is here blushing!'

Suddenly, an old man with long white hair, wearing a grey suit called out to president Sabaku. "P-president Sabaku…" He sounded as though he were trying to suppress his laughter but in the end he couldn't hold it in. "HAHAHA!" Everyone turned their heads to him and stared at him.

"Sensei…"

"You're blushing! You should have seen that face of yours!"

I stared in awe at the man who was laughing at president Sabaku. So this was the man who was the teacher of that guy and the person who invited us this time.

"So this is the world class pianist, Emily Evergreen is it?"

It took me a moment to realise that he was talking to me. "Um… Yes… Pleasure to meet you."

"No… The pleasure is mine to meet with such a beautiful girl. I love the sound of your piano and I'm a big fan of yours. You are also a very special girl to make President Sabaku blush like that." He winked at me as he finished his sentence.

Unsure how to reply to his praise, I merely thanked him.

President Sabaku cast him a sideways glance before his piercing eyes were glued onto me. It seemed that he had regained his apathetic attitude.

Shino stepped in and started talking too. "Jiraiya-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, this must be our conductor Aburame-san." Shino replied with a nod. "So is your orchestra ready for next week's performance?"

Shino replied before I could say anything. "Yes, we are ready."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but since this was going to be _my_ birthday party, aren't I supposed to have a say in this?"

Shino and I looked at each other before looking back at Gaara, wondering what he was trying to suggest.

"That is true… Then what do you want to do?"

"Well, since Miss Evergreen and Aburame-san is already here we can't cancel the appointment, but I'd at least like to understand what pieces they're performing and see the orchestra's skills for myself before the real recital."

This new piece of news surprised both Shino and me… Him listening to us practice? That is sure going to be nerve-wracking.

"There is no need for that, I assure you that the Vienna Philharmonic is one of the best in the world."

"Sensei, I just want to know the music they will be playing. I at least want _my_ preferred style of music played on _my_ birthday."

Jiraiya had to think for a moment before he finally came to a decision. "Well, if you want it that way, I guess we can arrange something with Miss Evergreen here."

President Sabaku turned his body around to face me. "Then Miss Evergreen, would you mind if I spend some time with you?"

"U-u-umm, I'm only the pianist, if you want to know more about the music and the orchestra, I think it's more suitable to talk to Shino instead."

Shino quickly retorted. "No, I think it is a good idea to spend time with Emily since the piano will be the highlight of the whole recital." As he finished talking, he gave me an apologetic look before returning his gaze to president Sabaku.

I sighed. "Well, then I guess it's alright…" I replied softly before mentally slapping myself for making that promise. Me with that jerk after a fight? Boy, what are you trying to do to me god?

"Excellent, well then I'll see you next week. Now if you'll excuse me I still have a couple of business partners I have yet to greet." With a polite nod, Jiraiya left for the other side of the room.

* * *

"_So this is the world class pianist, Emily Evergreen is it?" _My heart skipped a beat when I heard the surname 'Evergreen'. Evergreen… There's no doubt, the couple who adopted Sakura were the Evergreens. I could never forget that surname. But that's not right, even if Sakura was adopted by the Evergreens why is her name Emily now? I couldn't care less, if I meant the possibility of her being Sakura then I have to do everything to find out whether she was or wasn't.

"_Miss Evergreen, would you mind if I spend some time with you?"_ Was I being too hopeful by asking her this? No, it should be ok since I have a convincing reason.

"_U-u-umm, I'm only the pianist, if you want to know more about the music and the orchestra, I think it's more suitable to talk to Shino instead."_ I wanted to frown at her, does she hate me that much? Actually, considering what had just happened I would most likely say yes but I can't worry about that now. I was about to open my mouth to make another good reason why I should spend time with her and not the conductor but he beat me to it.

_"No, I think it is a good idea to spend time with Emily since the piano will be the highlight of the whole recital."_ My lips slowly formed a smile, maybe even close to a smirk but this was just too lucky, it seems as though even the heavens were on my side now.

I heard her sigh before murmuring her reply. _"Well, then I guess it's alright…"_ I wanted to jump in the air for gaining victory but I hid it well because my poker face was too well trained.

* * *

Jiraiya-san soon vanished into the crowd. I looked back at president Sabaku.

"So, umm, president Sabaku, when would you like to meet up with us?"

"When is your next rehearsal?"

"On Thursday." Our actual performance was set to be next Saturday and it was Monday today so we really have about two weeks to prepare.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow because I'm scheduled for a meeting on Thursday."

"B-but if you see me tomorrow, you won't be able to listen to the rest of the orchestra."

"It's okay Emily, we have other rehearsals over the week so you can let president Sabaku listen to your piano first."

"Alright then, president Sabaku, when and where would you like to meet up tomorrow?"

"Let's meet up at the auditorium you practice at, at 9:00am…sharp."

"Okay, no problem... I think it's time to take my leave now. See you tomorrow." With that I walked away.

We returned to the hotel at 12:00am. Phewf, what a tiring night. I dragged myself to my large, soft bed. I breathed in the scent of my pillowcase. It smelt like washing powder. It felt so comfortable, I want to lay here forever in this little piece of heaven. I felt something squishy being thrown on my head and only turned around to find out that it was another pillow.

"Sakura! Don't be so disgusting! At least take a shower before you sprawl on your bed."

I groaned before getting up and headed towards the bathroom. This is why I hated sharing a room with Ino, she always bossed you around. I turned on the shower, shivering slightly as the first spray of water was cold. I gradually relaxed and enjoyed the shower as it started to grow warm. The shower was like a cleanser, washing all my worries away. My skin started to get wrinkly so I got out before I started looking like an old lady. I walked out of the bathroom in a shirt and a pair of panties and got back into my bed but I didn't feel like sleeping now, instead I was fully awake!

Ino sat on her bed silently, toying with her phone. How unusual for her to be quiet, it was awfully suspicious.

"Ino-pig… What are you doing?"

She replied with her attention fixed on the phone in her hands"I'm texting."

"Who?"

"This guy I met at the party."

"You mean that supposedly hot guy?"

She finally looked up from the phone and glared at me. "What do you mean supposedly?"

"Well he wasn't exactly good looking."

"Whatever, just cause your taste is bad."

"I think Choji suits you better." Choji Akimichi was our timpani player. Although he was slightly overweight he has a really nice personality and he clearly had a crush on Ino.

Ino remained silent and turned back to her vibrating phone. She knew that Choji liked her and that he was a nice guy too.

"Hey Ino, you know how you always say you want to meet the Gaara I've been thinking of for so many years?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, president Sabaku looks exactly like him…"

Ino's eyes shot back up at me again. "What? Are you serious? Gaara's actually THAT hot?"

I merely nodded. "I'm meeting him tomorrow… What should I do Ino?"

"What do you mean what do you do girl? Of course you make him your man."

I rolled my eyes at her and retold what had happened at the party today. Ino listened intently and gave comments every now and then. "Well, what should I do?"

"I think you should start over with him. It's just that your first impression of him was bad but it doesn't mean I reality he is that bad."

"That's what I've been thinking but what if he doesn't think that way? I mean after all I attacked him."

"I think you should play nice in front of him. By the way have you chosen what to wear tomorrow?"

"Jeans." I replied bluntly.

Ino rolled her eyes at me. "You really aren't cute are you?"

"What? I just wanted to dress casually and comfortably." I whined.

"Casually and comfortably huh… It's okay, I'll dress you up tomorrow morning then."

"Okay." I settled myself comfortably on my bed and quickly, I drifted into sleep dreaming of my childhood memories.

* * *

**Now that was a long chapter. Thanks to those who stuck by till now, reading through my third chapter =]. **


	4. Date with Destiny

**In this chapter I think there is OOCness so yeah bear with me for now. Also PLEASE give me feedback by reviewing. If you don't review i get the impression that this story is bad and makes me feel like stop writing it.

* * *

**

Chapter four: Date with Destiny

Rays of sunlight streamed through the white curtains of the window marking the morning. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting a little before my eyes were adjusted to the sudden brightness. I heard some shuffling noises but I was too tired to find the source of it. I lifted my arm and placed it over my eyes in an attempt to block out the sunlight. I looked to the right, at my bedside table. The alarm clock read 7:58am. I groaned, I needed to get ready soon because the auditorium was a half an hour drive away from this hotel. There was the shuffling noise again. It became louder and harder to ignore so I sat upright on my bed to see where the noise was coming from. I saw Ino kneeling beside her bed with her suitcase propped on the bed. She was rummaging through her luggage and threw things everywhere.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes. "Ino, what are you doing?" My voice cracked from the lack of sleep from last night.

Ino looked up from her suitcase. "I'm looking for clothes for you to wear."

I slopped down back into my bed and pulled my blanket over my head. "Remember, casual and comfortable, don't overdo it."

Ino only grunted and continued her search for 'casual and comfortable' clothes.

It didn't take Ino very long to find what she needed. I felt something thrown on the top of my blanket. I got up and saw a titanium white jumper with a big black star imprinted in the centre and a pair of jean shorts. I was surprised that Ino had actually listened to me and chose the type of clothes I liked to wear. I really expected her to choose some mini skirt or a tube top or something, which was her style; slutty.

"Get up and wear it now Sakura, its 8:05 now, you'll only have 25 minutes to prepare everything before you go."

I lethargically got up and walked to the bathroom to change. I went to the sink and washed my face. I looked into the mirror and saw that I had eye bags. I sighed, I hope they were fixable. I pulled on the white cotton jumper and the jean shorts.

"YAMANAKA INO! What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?" She asked innocently.

"The meaning of this," I banged the bathroom door open and pointed at the jean shorts.

Ino grinned. "It looks really good on you, you know."

"That's not what I mean, Ino. These shorts are like underwear! They're so short!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well duh they're short, there's a reason why they're called 'shorts'."

"These are not only shorts, these are short shorts!"

"Oh, don't be so stingy, you should show off your long legs once in a while." It's true, the shorts did emphasize my long legs and show off my thighs but this was too revealing for me. The long jumper only emphasised the shorts more since it almost completely covered the shorts too!

"Come on just wear it Sakura." Ino spoke gently and gave me the puppy dog look.

I sighed. "Argh, fine… But just this once."

Ino's eyes shone and she nodded her head enthusiastically. I walked over to wear my sneakers when Ino stopped me.

"Wear these too." Ino pulled out a pair of long black socks. I grabbed them and put them on before wearing my pair of white, Nike sneakers. The socks went just below the knees.

"Anything else before I go Ino?" I asked mockingly.

"Let me do your hair."

"You've got 10 minutes."

"I only need five."

Ino pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. I sat down and patiently waited for her to finish. She tied my hair in a low sideways ponytail. She then pulled out a hair straightener and twisted and wrapped my hair around it. I hope she doesn't burn my hair. It was over quickly. Ino took out a pocket mirror and handed it to me. I now had a low, curly sideways pony tail on my left hand side. Tying my hair together was a hair tie with a big black, plastic heart. The hairstyle was cute but I didn't think it went well with me.

I stared up at Ino. "Don't you think that this style is too…? Cute for me? I mean I'm 20 after all."

"What are you talking about? You look great." That wasn't very convincing but Ino continued to encourage and reassure me. "Trust me, no man can stand such a cute devilish look like that."

"Whatever…" I glanced at the alarm clock which now read 8:25am. "Crap, I'm going to be late, I need to get going now." I rushed out the door and accidently slammed it behind me. As I exited the doors of the hotel, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the glass doors. I walked back and saw myself reflected in glass. I looked like a cute high school girl. I actually didn't mind the look now. Remembering I had to hurry up or else I'd be late, I ran out to the street to catch a taxi. Thank god there was a taxi and there was light traffic so I made it there seven minutes earlier.

As I walked up to the doors of the auditorium, I could see president Sabaku standing with his back against the wall. He wore a white shirt with an amethyst coloured tie which hung loosely around his neck and he held a black suit jacket in his arm. His eyes were on his leather shoes but as I walked closer, he became aware of my presence and finally looked up.

* * *

I stared at the tips of my leather shoes and glanced at my watch. It was 8:52 now. Just eight more minutes before she came. How was I supposed to greet her or act around her after what happened yesterday? I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I kept thinking of the possibility that Emily was Sakura. Well tonight I would be able to get my sleep because today I would be sure to find out. I could see out of the corner of my eye, someone approaching me. I looked up and saw her. Her hairstyle was different today, it was tied into a sideways ponytail and she got her hair curled. The black heart shaped hair tie stood out against her rose pink hair. She wore incredibly short jean shorts and a very long jumper. She also had black knee length socks which showed off her ivory skin on her thighs. She was dangerously cute. When she was standing in front of me, I realised that without the heels she was wearing yesterday, her height was just a bit below my nose. There was a slight moment of tension in the air before 'Emily' spoke.

She beamed, "Good morning, president Sabaku! Did you wait long?"

"Ah… No not really, I just arrived too." I lied, I actually arrived 30 minutes earlier.

She put on a cheerful smile before speaking again. "Shall, we go in the auditorium now?" I nodded and followed her into the auditorium. It was a big concert hall with many rows of chairs. Since she took the courtesy to break the tension and speak first, I should attempt to start a conversation as well.

"Let's talk before we start anything."

She stared at me curiously. I sat down in a seat on the last row of the auditorium and gestured for her to sit next to me. She quietly did so and waited for me to continue to speak.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I take it back." I saw her eyes widen in surprise before she gave me a genuine smile. She giggled before she spoke again.

"I also apologise for attacking you like that yesterday." I chuckled at her sentence, 'attacked'? That somehow makes me want to laugh.

"So who was it?"

Her eyes expressed utter confusion again. "…Who are you talking about?"

I hesitated before I continued to ask. "…The boy that once loved you."

Her eyes saddened a little before she decided to speak. "…I was once… an orphan. I lived at this orphanage with a boy. We used to the best of friends and we loved each other very much. But this all vanished when I was ten. I was adopted by my current parents and had to leave Japan and him to live in Vienna. I've always wanted to find him again but I don't think I'll ever see him again."

Okay, this Emily is 90% Sakura, I just have to press a little further to be 100% sure. "So you originally lived in Japan… What was your… original surname before it changed to Evergreen?" My breathing stopped and my heart stilled as I anxiously waited for her reply. There was a moment of quietness before she told me.

Tears nearly formed in my eyes when I heard her reply. "Haruno."

Yes! 99.9% sure that this was Sakura, just a little more. "I also take it that Emily is not your real name."

"No, Emily is my real name."

My excitement was replaced by dissatisfaction.

"Well, my real _middle_ name. My real first name is Sakura."

My breath was hitched in my throat when I heard her say that. 100% confirmation that Emily _was _Sakura. I felt so happy to reunite with her, I had been looking for her all these years but I couldn't find her because she didn't live in Japan. I finally found the flower I held so tenderly to me for five years of my childhood.

"Can I call you that?"

"Eh?"

"Sakura. Can I call you Sakura?"

She hesitated slightly before giving me a nod, "Un!"

We sat there in a moment of comfortable stillness. The atmosphere was soothing and I could tell that we enjoyed each other's silent company. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shift her legs to a different position. This movement caught my attention and made me, unwillingly stare at her thighs. How could she wear those shorts? They were so short that when she sat down, they were almost non-existent. She exposed her deliciously pale skin which seemed delicate and smooth. She turned her face towards me and I immediately turned away. Thankfully, she didn't catch me ogling at her in the wrong places.

"President Sabaku…"

"Sabaku would be fine."

"Sabaku-san, since I told you my first name, would you mind telling your first name?"

I had no idea why but this was the question I feared the most. "Kankuro." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Why the hell did I just do that? Actually I knew very well why I did that. I wanted to spend time with Sakura without her knowing that I was Gaara. I wasn't mentally prepared to answer all her questions for the way I acted before she left and how she would react when she found out my reasons. She would probably hate me for choosing her life for her.

There was a loud growling noise which disrupted my thoughts. I looked at Sakura and saw her flushed face and her hands covering her stomach. "Hehe… Sorry, I didn't have time to eat breakfast yet."

"Let's get you some now."

"But you still have to listen to the piano." Her stomach gave out another low growl.

"I think the piano can wait."

* * *

We walked out of the auditorium and headed down the street. It was starting to get noisier since it was the rush hour of the morning when everyone got to work. We were walking down a path that led us towards the food market which was very close, in fact the auditorium was in the CBD.

"Where are we going right now?"

"There are food stores nearby which serve food from every culture I can think of so you can take your time and choose what you eat."

"I want to eat Japanese food! I miss the obento."

I stared at her in surprise. She was Japanese yet she missed Japanese food? It seemed that she caught my look of astonishment and continued to speak.

"Ever since I left Japan with my foster parents, I no longer ate Japanese food and I had to adapt to European food. At first I didn't like it and even refused to eat but then I figured that I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted to eat since my foster mother couldn't cook any Asian food."

I gave a sympathetic glance, understanding what she had to put up with. Asian food and Western food was quite different. Asians usually followed a diet which consisted of rice however Westerners usually, if not usually, occasionally had meals with bread, pasta or spaghetti. Things made of flour. I preferred Japanese cuisine too. The appetizing smell of food wafted towards us as the first store came into sight. Unfortunately it was an Italian restaurant so we continued to walk. We didn't walk that far until we came to a Japanese ramen Restaurant called 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Sakura halted to a stop and said she wanted to try it out.

"But that's a ramen shop, I thought you said you wanted to eat obento."

"It is a ramen shop but it still serves other Japanese foods as well."

We both entered the store. It was still really quiet as it was still morning and the store had just opened. We settled at a seat for two near the corner and Sakura started to read the menu. A waitress wearing a yukata came up to take our orders.

"What would you sweet love birds like?"

I stared at her in horror, how could she make a judgement like that without knowing anything? I was about to correct her when Sakura spoke.

"What makes you think that?" she asked playfully.

"Well, you two look so good standing next to each other, if you weren't a couple it would be such a shame."

Sakura just replied with a simple, "I see…" and didn't deny it. "So what could you recommend for us to eat? I'd like a bento but there are so many choices, I don't know what to choose." She looked at the menu with a troubled face.

"I recommend the special lover's bento."

We both stared at the waitress puzzled. What type of bento was that, I've never heard anything like that and judging from Sakura's reaction I didn't she has either.

The waitress continued to speak. "We currently have a special going on in our shop, couples who come here to eat can order a lover's special which includes an extra large meal which can be shared between two. It's also a lot cheaper than ordering two separate meals."

Sakura's eyes shined. "Yes we'll have one please!"

"Roger that. However, first you must prove that you are a couple."

Sakura almost frowned. "And how do we do that?"

"Oh, just kiss your partner and we'll serve your order right away."

I avoided eye contact with either one of the girls in front of me. I knew they both wanted it badly. Sakura wanting the meal and the waitress wanting the proof. I had my eyes fixated on a nearby cup. Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft, moist lips connected to my cheeks.

The waitress gasped at the sudden act. "Oh my, how cute, well then I shall go and fetch you a lovely meal." She then smiled and left.

I stared at Sakura in shock and I could start to feel my cheeks heating up. Sakura's hands covered her face then her red, hot cheeks before she lifted her eyes to look at me.

"I'm… sorry… but I wanted the obento."

"You know, if you haven't realised I am the president of a company. I think I can afford two separate meals."

"Oh but there's no fun in that and it's been a while since I've come to Japan, so at least let me do this. I'm really curious as to know what it looks like." She smiled at me bashfully with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "But… I'm sorry if it… bothered you…you can just pretend it never happened or something."

How could I pretend that never happened when the girl I've liked since I was small just kissed me but I just replied with a nod. It only took about ten minutes for the food to be served. My eyes nearly popped out when I saw the amount of food being served. It was like a gigantic cube filled with food and it looked like it could feed three or four people. There was everything in it; there was tempura, teriyaki beef and chicken, sushi, chicken kaarage, sushi and much, much more.

"Um… sorry did you make a mistake, this is too much food, we only ordered a lover's special…" Sakura asked doubtingly.

"No, this is correct, the lover's special is this size. Don't be overwhelmed by the amount, you'll be surprised to find that when you eat with the one you love the food runs out quickly. Well, please enjoy your meal." The waitress slightly bowed in respect and left quietly.

Sakura and I eyed the food. Well this was awkward. Who should eat first? I decided to wait for her to eat first since she was the hungry one.

Sakura picked up her chopsticks and clapped her hands together, "Itadakimasu!" She started to pick at the sushi. I also started to eat and decided to start with the teriyaki chicken. It was delicious, the skin was smooth and a little moist whilst the meat was tender and not rough.

"Sabaku-kun! Try this, try this, it's really good!" Sakura exclaimed with her chopsticks pointing at the tempura.

"Kun…"

She turned timid again. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"No, it's fine."

She continued with the food again and pinned a piece of tempura with her chopsticks and held it in front of me. "Say ah."

"Sakura, I can take my own food, you don't have to feed me."

"But I always feed Ino and Choji and they don't complain."

I looked at her for a minute before hesitantly opening my mouth. She brought the food closer and placed the food in my mouth. She blushed before she giggled.

I slowly chewed on the tempura and studied her face. She seemed a bit embarrassed about her bold action but nevertheless was happy at it. She seemed like good girlfriend material but then again how should I know since I never had one anyways. We finished up our meal and headed out again.

"So shall we go back to the auditorium?"

So quick? It was only 11:00. I still wanted to spend a bit more time with her. "You haven't been in this area have you? Do you want me to take you around?"

"But what about the piano?"

"That can come later or if we really don't have time I can still listen to it on Thursday with the rest of the orchestra."

Sakura quickly agreed. "But are you familiar with this area?"

"Yes I am."

"I thought that since you were a president you would get around in a limousine or some sort of flashy car like all the rest of the rich community."

"Actually, our headquarter is located in this area so it's only natural for me to know."

"Really? Your headquarters? Then lead the way president, we're going sight-seeing!"

I started walking and soon we were in the busiest part of the city. It was a business district that sold all supplies. There was even a part of the city which only sold products for women. I wonder if Sakura would want to go there, I mean after all females loved to go to what they called 'clothes shopping'. I knew very well from the countless experiences of being dragged out by my sister Temari.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Is there anything you want to buy in particular?"

She pondered for a minute before she stared straight into my eyes and answered. "You."

* * *

**Why do you think Sakura did that? Maybe you should read the next chapter but actually i don't know either... O_o...TT^TT have exams next week so gonna study now.**


	5. Close Contact

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for updating so late! Like I had mentioned in the previous chapter, I had exams so yeah. Also, I've decided to update this fic once every 2 weeks because not many people review so I believe that not very many people like it so yeah. If you don't want that to happen then please review! LOLS. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: Close Contact**

My mouth dropped open and I could only stare at her wide-eyed. What did she just say? Did she just say she wanted me? I continued to stare at her. Suddenly, she started laughing and cradled her stomach as though all the laughing was causing her pain.

"Did you actually believe that? I was joking!" she breathlessly said.

I breathed out slowly not realising that I had just held my breath. I was about to open my mouth and tell her not to tell those jokes but she continued to tease me.

"Your face was priceless! I can't believe you fell for that!" She managed to say before bursting out in another fit of laughter.

I sighed at her and my own stupidity. That was true… I can't believe I fell for that lame joke. I waited till she settled down before asking her again.

"So, is there anywhere that you would want to go? Or anything that you'd want to buy?"

She stood there deep in thought. "I can't seem to think of anything that I need…" she remained quiet for a bit. "Ah! I remember what now…"

"So, what is it?

Her eyes shied away from me and found a dark spot on the ground to focus on. I waited for her to continue.

"Um… It's okay, never mind me, I don't really need anything."

I could tell that she was embarrassed at the 'thing' she wanted to buy. I didn't understand, what could she be embarrassed about? I was only offering her guidance around the shopping district.

"If you're afraid that I'll laugh at you for buying something, rest assured because I won't."

"No… It's not that."

"Then what?" I was getting slightly irritated, in the past Sakura would willingly tell me anything. There were no secrets between us.

Sakura was momentarily startled as she heard the annoyance in my tone.

"I-I-I just think it's not appropriate to ask a man to help me buy these things."

"I can't think of anything that I can't buy."

She looked at me and hesitantly spoke. 'It's, it's… underwear…"

I didn't know what to say. So there was actually something that was weird for me to buy. Really, women's underwear wasn't a big thing to buy since Temari always made me hold bags of clothes, underwear and god knows what else. But to think that I would go shopping with Sakura for underwear made my heart beat faster. Sakura in sexy underwear just seemed so appealing… What was wrong with me? How can I hold such perverted thoughts for her? I didn't even care for such things during my time of puberty, so what makes me think of it now? Sakura seemed to realise my loss for words and quickly reassured me.

"It's okay, you don't have to come with me. How about this? You show me where the shop is and I'll go and shop myself and then you can go."

I didn't want to part with Sakura so quickly hence I hastily made an excuse. "That seems a bit rude for me to leave you when I said I would take you around…"

"Then what do you think of this? You can wait for me outside the shop since I'll be really quick."

"Alright then."

I led her down Josei-dōri, which literarily translated to Female Street. The first few shops at the beginning sold clothes and hand bags. The street was very pink and I felt very uncomfortable walking down it. Pink was not exactly my favourite colour and all the girls in the street stared at me as I walked past. Sakura gave me a sideways glance and giggled at me.

I was confused, why did she laugh at me? Did I have something on my face? "What?"

"Gosh, you're so handsome that's why girls keep squealing over you and giving me threatening looks."

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

She thought before she replied. "Mm… No."

I wonder if I should be happy since she thinks that I look good. We finally reached an underwear store called Stella's lingerie. I walked to the entrance of the store and stood outside.

"Well take your time to shop, I'll just wait here."

Sakura nodded, opened the glass door and entered. I peered through the glass windows, which were polished to perfection and located Sakura's position. Sakura was walking near a corner of the store, towards a wall of bras. I smiled when Sakura came in contact with some white, cotton bras. Sakura… Still so innocent as to choose pure white underwear huh? Like she had said, she didn't take an awful amount of time to shop for underwear like my sister had done. She gently opened the door and walked out towards me. She now held a black bag with the words "Stella's lingerie" imprinted in a white, cursive font.

"Thanks for waiting."

"That's okay… Let's get going now."

We proceeded to walk down the street and stopped every so often at things that caught Sakura's attention. Namely things such as stuffed toys or flowers. I was surprised that Sakura didn't go for the shoes or the handbags like Temari always did. In fact Temari never even gave stuffed toys a look before. I guess Sakura and Temari are complete opposites.

"Do you want to drink milk tea?"

I was surprised by her sudden question. "Eh? Um… Sure."

We sat down on a park bench and drank our milk tea. Well, at least Sakura did. I merely watched her drink. The milk tea was too sweet for my liking, in fact I wasn't very fond of sweet things from the beginning. Even though I bought the milk tea, I took one sip and chucked it. I very much preferred sitting in the park watching Sakura drink it than me drinking it. The park was a lovely place; it had a serene environment which made it the ideal location for dates. The events which happened today felt like a real date, although that was just what I felt.

The cool breeze blew past our faces and the trees in the park swayed with the wind making a soothing rustling noise. It was very quiet despite it being near the CBD. Even though the mood of the park made everything seem more comfortable, I didn't feel at ease at all. I didn't know what to say to Sabaku-kun. I don't even know what he thought of me calling him with the suffix kun. Nevertheless, I should still at least try to be on good terms with him. Like Ino said, we just got ourselves in a wrong start. Well here goes nothing.

"Sabaku-kun… You're a very quiet person aren't you?"

My reply was sheer silence.

"What's the time now?" I wanted to get back to the piano since I can't seem to progress any further with him.

He glanced at his wristwatch. "It's 1:00."

"Then shall we go back to the auditorium now?"

He seemed to be reluctant in giving his reply. It was as though he didn't want to go back. Strange… I must be imagining things.

"Yeah… I need to go to the bathroom before we go back so please excuse me."

"Yes, please go ahead."

I stared at his back as he receded further into the distance. I gave out a sigh of relief. Sure Sabaku-kun was nice and all but his atmosphere at times are suffocating. It's cruel to say this but I think it's a part of his nature. Even though he's like this, he still reminds me of Gaara. He may not be as kind and sweet as Gaara but his appearance and his embarrassed side is very similar to him. I think that, maybe, beneath that cold, emotionless mask, there must be a caring and loving person. I'm sure it's just that he doesn't know how to express it…

I must admit though, that shopping with him was very fun today. He must have had a childish impression of me since I was constantly attracted to the cute stuffed toys. There was one in particular which caught my attention but I didn't buy it in the end. My eyes wondered to the bag labelled 'Stella's Lingerie'. I took a quick peek at my black bag of underwear. How embarrassing of me to ask THE president to go and shop for underwear with me. I wonder what he thought of me. Would he mistake me for seducing him or something? It was a cheap tactic that Ino frequently used.

All of a sudden, a large, white, fluffy bear was seated next to me. The bear had a sky blue ribbon tied around its neck and its paws were coloured in a light crème hue. It was the bear that I kept looking at in one of the shops in Josei-dōri but it was too expensive so I couldn't buy it. I'm supposed to be able to afford it, for being a world class pianist but the thing is, all the money I earn, I give to my mother. I looked up to the person standing behind the bear and was dumbfounded to find Sabaku-kun.

"Sabaku-kun?"

"I know you wanted it."

"So… A present for me?"

He nodded. I gave him the best smile I could and hugged the bear tightly to my chest. It was so soft and silky. He walked around the bench and stood directly in front of me.

"Did… You go back just to get this for me?"

"Think of it as a present of apology for all those things I said to you that night."

"Sabaku-kun, you really didn't need to get this for me… I already accepted your apology and this bear is so expensive. Now I'll have to give _you_ something in return as an apology since I even jumped at you."

"I ask for nothing in return except for your time."

"My time?"

"Yes, I just want to talk to you more often before you return to Vienna… I hope that isn't too much to ask."

"No, no, it's okay also, you'll have heaps of chances to get to know me better."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, I'm going to stay in Japan. My parents have decided they want to move back to Japan so I'm going to come back with them, only that I'm already here."

"But, what about your career as a pianist?"

"Oh, I can still continue it since I've been accepted into the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra."

"From what I know, the Japan Philharmonic already has a pianist do they not?"

"Yes they do." He gave me a look of confusion and urged me to carry on. "Well, you see, the piano isn't my first and only instrument. I'm also professional with the violin, so I'll be taking the role of the concertmaster or mistress in my case."

"Are you willing to give up the piano?"

"I'm not giving up the piano. I equally love the violin and the piano. Besides, I think playing the violin in an orchestra is better because a piano cannot be a part of the orchestra unless it's a piano concerto which means I can't play all the time."

He gave me a look of understanding but still doubted whether I seriously meant what I said. Which I did. Theoretically speaking, the violin was my first instrument so I should like the violin more but at the same time I found the piano easier to learn which added to my liking for the piano. I still remember when I first started the violin, I practiced till my fingers were sore and almost bled but I still loved it. The other reason why I practiced like hell was because I wanted to please my foster parents, I wanted them to be proud of me. It was my way of thanking them. To be a good girl. The first violin performance I gave, people enjoyed it very much, and everyone's faces were blessed with smiles. Perhaps that was what made me want to go into the music profession because I wanted to see everyone happy after my performance. I merely chose the piano because at the time when I applied for the Vienna Philharmonic, they accepted me but they wanted my piano and not my violin because the position for concertmaster was already taken. Sabaku-kun kept staring into my eyes, as if my eyes were the answer to whether I was telling the truth or not.

He finally turned his face away and seemed satisfied that I did not waver under his intense gaze. "Let's go back to the auditorium." He turned his back to me and started walking away. I got up and attempted to catch up to him but the bear was very large and it was difficult to juggle it in my arms while running. Though I managed in the end. I ran in front of him and placed the bear down gently. Slowly, I edged closer to him and gave him a tight hug, he smelt of soap and laundry powder. I stayed there longer inhaling his scent and trying to memorise it, it was a wonderful smell.

I whispered in his ear, "Thank you for your present. I really appreciate it."

Shockingly he returned the hug and placed his large hands in the small of my back. His hands radiated heat which made me feel nervous and funny all over. It felt as though my jumper was just a thin layer and his hands were almost touching my skin. My breathing and heart rate increased. My heart beat was so loud I was afraid that he would hear it but fortunately he didn't notice. We stayed like this for a moment before I slowly released him from my embrace and he too hesitantly pulled back.

Once again we were back at the auditorium. I wandered towards the front of the stage and positioned myself comfortably in front of the piano. I looked at Sabaku-kun, hoping he would give me any indication of when to start or if he had any questions about the recital.

"What piece are you to play at the night?" His voice echoed in the spacious hall.

"Beethoven's piano concerto no.5."

"Is there a reason as to why this piece was chosen?"

"Jiraiya-san suggested this piece. The piece was dedicated to Beethoven's pupil, which I think is similar to you and Jiraiya-san's relationship. I'm sure it expresses how much he favours you."

"Let's begin."

I nodded and began playing. This piece truly is a wonderful piece. It begins with colourful and glossy tones and the roomy auditorium only amplifies the sound as the notes resound of the specially designed walls. Then shortly after the introduction, a playful and melodious tune is repeatedly played. It's as though Beethoven wants to express the fun times he had shared with his beloved pupil. Such an exciting composition is a joy for a pianist to play. I played the last few notes of the piece and faced Gaara to evaluate his thoughts of the piece. Thanks to his stoic face, I didn't know what he thought at all so I had no choice but to verbally ask him.

"So what did you think of it?"

"It was good." I wasn't content with the word good because I was sure that I had almost mastered it and played it to near perfection.

"Then you have no objections to how the recital is now? No need for changes?"

He lightly shook his head.

"I see… Then since my task is complete, I'll take my leave now. Thank you for everything today, I had a lot of fun and I hope you did too." I bent over to pick up the bear and my bags which were leaning against the piano. I headed towards the towering double doors of the auditorium and was prepared to leave when I inadvertently heard Sabaku-kun mumble, "I did have fun." I swung my body 90 degrees to properly face him and confirm that I did hear him say that and that it was not my mere imagination. He was surprised by my abrupt turn and locked eyes with me. His jade eyes seemed brighter compared to the other night when his eyes were dull.

"Sorry, Sabaku-kun, did you say something?"

He seemed to pause before replying. He clenched his fists as if to summon courage and murmured, "I said that I did have fun with you."

I couldn't help but to smile uncontrollably at the thought that the solemn president enjoyed time with _me_. "I'm honoured to hear that. You know, today really felt like a date." His eyes widened a fraction before they reverted back to its original state. I turned back to the doors and exited the auditorium. Before I left I turned back to him one last time and politely bowed and told him, "Let's have another one of these outings another time."

* * *

I watched her leave and slowly disappear from my line of sight. I sighed and sat down on the nearest seat. I recounted today's events slowly in my mind as though I was re-watching a drama. My breathing nearly stopped when she hugged me in the park. I kept thinking of the feeling of her lips next to my ears and her breath blowing against my neck. She was small and petite and when I held her she almost seemed fragile. It was strange to feel so much bigger than Sakura now because when we were smaller we were almost the same height. At first I was happy that she had hugged me but the longer we stayed in that position it made me aware that her curves of her body were pressed against me and as I placed my hand on her rear I could feel that her body was utterly soft, which was completely different to my body. I could feel her soft breasts smoothed against my chest, they were neither big nor small, just the right size. The combination of those and her alluring sweet smell was enough to render any man insane and enough to provoke a man to ravish her. If I did not have self control and respect for her, I believe I would have done so. Though self control and respect could not prevent my member from hardening in the middle of a friendly embrace.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I flipped open my phone and read the name Naruto of the screen. I sighed and answered the call.

"Yo, Gaara! Watcha doin?"

"What are you calling for?"

"Hey, we're friends aren't we?"

I grunted at that question. Just because we were business partners and he saved my company once, he keeps bugging me. Naruto was the president of the Uzamaki which is a renewable energy source provider. His company works alongside mine. To be truthful, I was happy to have a friend like Naruto. He had all the qualities of an ideal friend; loyal, helpful, trustworthy and optimistic but it didn't mean I was pleased with his constant calls and text messages.

"Let's meet up for a drink tonight, I haven't seen you for two weeks now! You're so mean for not contacting me."

"That's because you were on a business trip."

"Whatever. So what do you say?"

"Fine."

"Okay then let's meet at Ichiraku."

I hung up on him to cut him of any unnecessary conversation. I hated talking with Naruto on the phone, once he starts talking, he can't shut up. I left the auditorium and returned home to prepare to meet with Naruto.

* * *

I took a taxi to return to the hotel. I entered my room and the first thing I did was slump on my bed. I placed the bear next to me and placed one arm over it. I'll name it Ga-chan, short for Gaara. I stared into the hollow black eyes of the bear and could see a clear reflection of me. Meeting Sabaku-kun made me reminisce the pain of leaving Gaara. He reminded me of a person I wanted to meet so badly but I could never come across again.

The door opened with a screeching noise and I turned to see Ino standing by the doorway, removing her high heels. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Why are you back so early? It's only 2:10 right now!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "What did you expect?"

"I expected you to not return at all."

"WHAT!"

"I thought you had enough feminine charm to hook up with him but I guess-" She didn't get to finish her phrase, "Oh my god! That bear is so cute! Did the president buy it for you?"

I nodded.

"YES!"

I gave her a what are you on about look. She caught my look of confusion and carried on with an explanation.

"You see Sakura, guys NEVER buy things for girls they don't like. I guess you were half successful."

"What are you talking about? He said he only bought it as an apology present."

"He is lying!"

"And how do you know?"

"I can feel it."

I rolled my eyes and gave out a loud 'che'.

"So what else happened? Fill me in on the details."

I told her everything there was to tell and got myself a glass of water to replenish all the saliva I just used up talking.

"Aw! How sweet! Sakura, listen to me, he _definitely_ likes you so don't let go of such a big catch even if it kills you."

Suddenly, there was a persistent knocking on the door. I got up to open it to see who our visitor was. I could only be stand in astonishment at the realisation of our guests.

"M-m-mama, papa…"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for the upcoming chapters… AND PLEASE REVIEW… Like I said before, criticism is also welcome.**


	6. Parents

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, my internet was stuffed up so i couldn't upload anything until now. Well i thank the people who have reviewed in my previous chapter(s), your support is what makes me continue to write this story, therefore, PLEASE, PLEASE keep reviewing... Now at least 100 of you read this fic so could at least like 1/2 or a 1/3 of you be so kind as to review? That would do me a great favor. And your reviews can include suggestions of how you want this story to progress =]. I will consider all suggestions seriously. Now please enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, it would be romance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Parents**

"Sakura!" My mother gave me a warm embrace and gently brushed her lips against my cheek. My father also did the same. My mother was a small, petite woman just like me. Though the exceptions would be that her hair was black like ebony and her eyes were a mysterious indigo. My mother is Japanese though my father is half Austrian and half Italian. Therefore, my father, ideally, had caramel coloured hair and ocean blue eyes.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to arrive next week? Why are you here early?"

"You see, papa and mama missed our dear daughter so we decided to come early." My mother beamed cheerfully. "Why do you ask? Do you not like mama and papa coming?" She continued, feigning hurt and sadness but her eyes shined happily betraying her.

"Of course not, it's just that you should have told me earlier so that I could pick you up at the airport." I huffed.

"Well we decided to surprise you." Papa explained.

"Well you got me." I said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

Realising that my parents were still standing outside the doorway, I invited them in. They looked around the hotel room and found themselves a comfortable spot to sit down whilst I went to brew them some Japanese tea. When I came back I found mama cuddling Gaa-chan and papa conversing with Ino.

"Yamanaka-san, thank you for taking care of our daughter, she sometimes is hard to handle."

Ino only laughed nervously in front of papa but I bet 100 yen that inside her evil little mind she is counting all the possible moments that I supposedly brought trouble to her.

"Papa, be quiet and have tea." I said trying to sound exasperated as I shoved him the mug of hot liquid. I paced across the room to offer mama the tea as well.

"Emily, why do you have a bear in your room?" Mama questioned curiously, one hand stroking its soft fur and the other clutching onto the mug.

I stiffened at the question. "Er, um…" I became nervous, what was I supposed to say about the bear? From when I was adopted till now, papa had always been paranoid about the boys who flirted or even been friends with me. I did not want an interrogation session with papa right now.

"Ah, I know!" Mama suddenly said excitedly. "It must be from a boy!"

I slapped myself on the forehead. Oh shit. What was I going to do now? When I lie, mama could usually read me like a book. Despite papa being overprotective of me having a boyfriend, mama always encouraged me and hoped that I would get a boyfriend. Though, her hopes never came true because I never did date.

Papa suddenly stood up from his seat and strode across the room. "EMILY! Is this true? Who is this boy? Where is he?" There goes my father… again.

"Yeah, who is he? Mama is curious as well. Is he good looking? I can't believe our little Emily is finally getting herself a boyfriend." My mother squealed as though it was she who was in love.

"This is unacceptable. Who is the man? And is that why you're dressed like that?" My father asked in a demanding manner whilst eyeing my extremely short shorts.

"Ah! No wonder why our Emily-chan is so cute today! It's because she has a date!"

"Wai-"I tried to speak but I kept getting cut off by either one of my parents.

"It was from me." Ino's voice was soft but both my parents heard it and it was enough to silence them both. They continued to gaze at Ino and waited for her to further elaborate. "Since Sakura is going to stay in Japan permanently, I probably won't get to see her as often so I bought her the bear as a farewell gift." She calmly explained. Her eyes were distant and her face remained indifferent. I must admit, Ino's lying skills were top notch because she simply was too experienced. Mama sulked in disappointment at the revelation but papa however, still thought that it was suspicious and continued to scrutinise me and Ino. It was not an enjoyable feeling being under papa's scrutiny as it added pressure and made you feel anxious that you may slip up on something.

"Yeah, that's it. Ino gave it to me. She's my best friend after all."

Papa directed his attention to me and continued to give me the doubting glare. "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Well you and mama didn't give me the chance to explain, now did you?" I puffed faking aggravation. I regretted that as I put too much force into the sentence than I meant too and I saw papa flinch as I said it. I tried softening my voice to convince papa, "Look papa, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't intend to, so rest assured." Papa seemed to relax after I said that and slowly settled back down into his seat.

"Let's have dinner at a restaurant tonight." Papa suggested. "Then you can tell us what you've been up to and how the orchestra is coming along."

I agreed immediately, feeling better that papa wasn't seriously hurt at what I said to him.

"Yamanaka-san, would you like to join us?" Mama politely offered.

Ino shook her head and explained, "No, it would be rude of me to interrupt a family reunion but I thank you for the offer."

I glanced at the white clock which blended into the wall due to them both being the same colour. It was 3:00 now, time sure passes quickly after an interrogation session. "Let's go shopping mama. You haven't been to Japan for so long, maybe you can refresh your memory." Mama mentioned before that she was born and raised in Japan and only left for Vienna when she was 22 to study art. Yes, mama was an artist and was quite well known too. Mama met papa at the conservatory they both studied at but papa majored in music - the violin. Which you should be able to guess is why I learnt the violin first.

Mama nodded her head eagerly and papa agreed not so eagerly. He knew what was coming up. Every time he went shopping with us, mama would _always_ make him hold the shopping bags.

* * *

I impatiently looked at my watch. It was 7:30 already and Naruto still hadn't showed up yet. He was three minutes late. That bastard, he dares to be late even though he was the one who desperately suggested this. I hated people with no punctuality so I am never late unless I can't help it. I stood up, getting ready to leave when I turned around and saw a grinning Naruto by the entrance. I sighed and sat back down. Naruto sauntered to me and plopped himself in the seat opposite of me.

"You're late." I said coldly.

He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. "Only by two minutes."

"It's by three minutes."

"Whatever… Man I'm hungry, what do you want to eat?" Naruto whined as he glibly flipped through the menu. He paused on a page when he found something amusing. "This is interesting," he turned the menu page to show me, "there's a meal called the lover's special! What a weird name…"

I remained silent and continued to listen to Naruto blabber to himself.

"Hey, let's pretend to be lovers and order this bento!" He jokily suggested as he laughed to himself.

"Give it up Naruto, even if you were born a woman, I would never date you."

"Hey! That's so mean! What's wrong with me? I bet we can be a great couple!"

Before I got to reply, a waitress came up to us and asked for our orders. I looked up at the waitress and it was the same one who was here when Sakura and I came.

"What would you two sirs like?" She asked enthusiastically. She looked at Naruto and then to me. "Ah! You're the one who was here with that cute girl today!" She said as she pointed her pen at me. Oh great, just what I needed- for Naruto to know.

Naruto turned excitedly to me. "What girl Gaara? I never knew our Gaara was into girls!"

I shot him a menacing glare. "What do you mean you never knew I was into girls? I'm a guy aren't I?"

"Yeah but I mean you're Gaara!"

"And?"

"You NEVER date!"

At that point, I chose to ignore him. Explaining things to him was just too hard.

Naruto started chatting with the waitress. "Ne, why was he with a girl?" He asked innocently whilst sipping his water.

"Well, she's his girlfriend."

Naruto almost choked on his water when he heard that Gaara actually had a girlfriend. "EH? Girlfriend? How can you be so sure that, that girl was his girlfriend?"

"Well they ordered the lover's special bento and they can only order it if they were a couple."

Naruto hastily turned back towards me and slammed his hands against the table. "Gaara! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I'm your best friend aren't I?"

"I'd like a ramen thank you." I said to the waitress and returned the menu to her.

"And you sir?" She asked Naruto.

"I'll have the same." Naruto responded keeping his eyes on me.

When the waitress finally left, Naruto fired all his itching questions at me.

"Hurry and spit it Gaara!"

I gave out a loud sigh of defeat. "Do you… still remember Sakura?"

"The Sakura at your orphanage or something right? Yeah I remember you telling me bout her."

"Yeah, I found her."

"EH!" Was the only response Naruto could think of at the moment. Well, anyone would be speechless after finding a person they haven't seen for at least 10 years.

"How? Where? When?" He inquired spiritedly.

The waitress returned and set our ramens in front of us. I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat but realised that Naruto was still glaring at me for answers. I gave out another sigh of obvious annoyance and slowly explained what he wanted to know over the meal.

* * *

I strolled down the street with my arm linked with mamas. Papa was lagging behind holding the numerous shopping bags. Then suddenly, mama leaned near me and whispered into my ear. "I know that bear was from a boy, Sakura." I tensed at that remark and gulped before I nervously replied.

"What makes you think that mama?" Mama paused before she spoke again.

"Instincts." I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well mama, your instincts have failed you." I lied. "My, my look at the time." I said as I held out my watch for mama to see, not giving her any chance to argue back.

It was 7:30 already and we just decided to have dinner, so here we were back in Josei-dori looking for a restaurant.

"My, this looks like a nice place, let's go and eat here." Mama suggested pointing to a familiar ramen store.

"Ichiraku… Sure looks like a nice place." Papa added.

"No!" Papa and mama turned to me in astonished from my sudden loudness. "I mean, I tried it today and it really… isn't that great." Thankfully, mama and papa nodded in understanding and dismissed the idea of eating at Ichiraku. I wouldn't want to think what would happen if I went in there and if we came across the same waitress that served me and president Sabaku. My head ached just at the thought of _another_ interrogation session with papa. We continued to wander down the street as I turned around to have a last look at Ichiraku and I could swear that I saw a glimpse of president Sabaku's red hair through their glass windows. _Now_ _how can that be possible?_

_

* * *

_

The rest of the week passed all too quickly, almost like a blur and before we all knew it the concert was now exactly three days away. Today we had another rehearsal and a final one the day before the actual concert. I arrived an hour earlier at the auditorium and started practicing myself. It was the same tune over and over again, this melody was stuck in my head, there was no way I could get it wrong now. I wanted to minimise the chances of stuffing up at president Sabaku's birthday party. After all now that we were acquainted, I wanted to give him the best performance I can. In the midst of my playing I heard footsteps and stopped instantly and saw president Sabaku walking down the aisle.

"P-president Sabaku?" He smirked at my astounded expression. "Why are you here?"

He stopped in front of me, his height towering over me as I was sitting down. "It's three days till the performance, are you nervous?"

"A little." I responded in a whisper.

"That's why I came to see you, I had a feeling you would be nervous and today was the only free day I had."

I smiled at him. He was surprisingly yet unsurprisingly sweet. I'm not sure what that means myself. I didn't expect him to come and pay me a visit just to cheer me up but I did expect him to be a nice person. "Thank you Sabaku-kun. I feel better now."

He returned my smile with one his smiles, which was just a slight twitch of his lips but that was enough encouragement for me. He looked at his watch and displayed an expression of irritation.

"If you don't have time to be here, you can go."

He looked into my eyes and pondered for a moment before he told me, "Give me your hand."

"Sorry?" I was taken aback by his question.

"Give me your hand." He repeated slowly pronouncing every word as though he were explaining his words to a person who didn't speak his language.

"I know but I want to know why."

"Just give it to me." He said again grabbing my hand firmly. Then he searched his pocket for something and pulled out a pen. He started writing numbers in the palm of my hand. "If you have any problems, just call me on this number."

I giggled at him. So that was what he wanted. He should have just told me. "But you're a president, it'll probably be too hard to call you since you're always so busy."

"No, this is my private phone number, so it's hardly ever called. You're one of the few who know of this number."

"Who else did you give it to?" I tried to ask innocently though really, I was super curious as to who else would have his private phone number. The thought that he has given it to another female made my already green eyes turn a deeper shade of green. Green with envy.

"My family and my friends." He replied bluntly.

"I see… Is your girlfriend in your category of friends?" I probed daringly.

He gave me a long stare before he responded. "I don't have a girlfriend." Strangely enough, after hearing him say this, my heart seemed to leap with glee.

"I see… Here let me give you my phone number." I punched his phone number on my phone's keypad and rang him. Predictably, his ringtone was the typical Nokia ringtone. I hung up and looked at the screen of his phone to see a missed call from my number. "There, now we have each other's numbers."

He gave his watch another glance. "I have to go now." He said as he headed towards the doors.

"Okay, see you on your birthday." I called out as he left the auditorium.

* * *

For the whole afternoon, I was in an extremely good mood, playing my piano parts flawlessly and keeping a small smile constantly stuck on my face. Finally, the practice session ended and Ino came to me and we chatted like usual, nothing out of the norm until she asked me, "Ne, what are you getting for president Sabaku's birthday?"

I froze instantaneously, I had forgotten all about his birthday present. Ino noticed my expression and sighed. "Sakura, Sakura, how could you _forget_ that it was _his_ birthday we were attending."

"I didn't forget his birthday, I just forgot his birthday _present_, that's all." I said in a high pitched voice. Then my I lost all that kept me calm and faced Ino begging her for advice. "Ino! What should I buy him?"

"I would always suggest giving yourself to him." She suggested playfully.

"Yeah, I would just wrap myself up and go to his door." I snapped sardonically.

"Yep, that could work." Ino replied equally mockingly.

"How can you be so sure that he would accept me as a present?"

"Oh, he would be more than willing to have you as a present." She said in a devilish tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, hurry up and suggest a real present to me okay?" I said, ceasing the mockery in my voice.

"Maybe you should give him a tie."

"A tie…"

"Yes, a tie."

"Isn't that too simple? I mean, he's president _and_ he's rich, what makes you think he can't buy his own tie?"

"If you say it like that then there really is nothing you can buy for him."

"Why a tie anyways?"

"Well, they say that a tie binds a man to you like a collar to a dog."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Is _that_ the reason why she wanted me to buy a tie? The reason sounded pretty stupid to me. "It's a myth." I said at last. Ino merely cocked her head to one side. "Well, ok even if I did agree to buy a tie, I don't think it's enough. I mean he bought me that gigantic bear you saw so is a tie sufficient enough?"

"Just trust me, a tie will do, if he likes you, anything you give him, he will treasure and cherish." Ino crooned persuasively.

"Fine." I muttered in defeat. "But you're coming along to help me pick which one suits him." I said as I locked arms with her making sure that she won't abandon me on my task to shop for a present.

Ino laughed. "Of course." Then we headed down the street towards the shopping district and took our time to pick a 'tie' for president Sabaku.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the tie thing? I actually heard it from one of my friends lol :P Well thanks to those who continued with this chapter, AND tell me if this is getting to tedious okay? I'll try to squeeze more drama into it. Since you have finished this chapter, please be kind to click the review button and at least say hi to me! :) Like i mentioned previously criticism is also welcome. But don't be so harsh as to make me cry. :(**


	7. Here at Last

**I am so very sorry for the late update. I've had music exams for the past week but the good news is that i now have a six week holiday so i have plenty of time to write. Also thank you so much for those who have been supporting me till now, if you didn't support me, i may have already dropped this fic. So please, please continue to review. Now please enjoy the chapter! **

**Also, please give me feedback from this chapter. Usually i write my chapters in first person but this time i wrote it in third person for a change, so please tell me from which person do you prefer me to write the story in?**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 7- Here at Last**

Sakura and Ino were engrossed in observing the various displays of ties through the windows of a certain shop. There were too many to choose from and all of them would've looked great on president Sabaku.

"Ino, there's so much to choose from! Which one looks better?" Sakura sighed in annoyance.

Ino had an arm underneath her chin. "Hmm… I don't know."

"Ino… Aren't you the one who was whinging me to buy a tie for him?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then you better hurry up and choose one for me!" Sakura continued to rant.

"Why should I choose one for him, it's your present not mine to choose." Ino countered.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. _Great, we decided on a present and we've been walking for two hours and we haven't even bought a thing yet._ Then a sky blue tie caught her eyes. It was striped with lines of darker blues and white. Sakura tapped Ino on the shoulder.

"What do you think of that one?" She asked as she pointed to it.

"Why did you choose that one? It totally contradicts the president's hair colour."

"First because contradiction can be good and second, blue is my favourite colour."

Ino snorted. "Contradiction can be good?"

"Um, yes? Ino haven't you seen artists using disharmonious colours in their artworks? Classic example; Van Gough?"

Ino resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Sakura. That was just Sakura's personality- too nerdy for her own good. Though, she wasn't to blame for adopting such an arty nature when she grew up in such an arty background.

"Okay, so even if contradiction is good… What's the point of it?"

"Well I thought that maybe highlighting his hair would be good. Since I really like his hair colour and the ties I see him wear are never colourful, always the same old black or some other dull colour. It doesn't even have patterns on it!"

"Then we'll get that one," was Ino's answer.

"Are you sure he'll like it though?" Sakura asked again still uncertain whether to buy it or not.

"Seriously, have more confidence in yourself."

Sakura pondered for a moment. "Okay then, it's decided."

* * *

Sakura tied her hair up neatly into a bun, brushing the stray strips of hair behind her ears. She slipped into a purple party gown decorated with a few silk ribbons and flowers. It was simple, just to her liking. Though what she didn't like about it was that it was a tad too long for her. _I should be fine, when I wear high heels, it should be perfect._

"Hey Sakura. Are you done yet? You've been in the bathroom for ages!"

"Coming!" Sakura exited the bathroom. "How do I look?" Sakura asked Ino nervously.

"Really pretty, Sakura. President Sabaku won't know what hit him." Ino replied reassuringly.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes simultaneously. "You don't realise that the dress is a bit too long for me?"

Ino stared at Sakura's feet and giggled. "It is too."

Sakura frowned at her reaction. This gown was her mother's and her mother was just slightly taller.

"How do I look?" Ino asked Sakura as she twirled in a circle making her dress slightly flow upwards. Ino's dress was turquoise coloured and was made to hug her figure nicely, emphasising her curves. Her hair was tied in her usual ponytail, the exception being her clear hair tie was replaced with a dark blue ribbon.

"Do you want my truthful response?" Sakura asked feigning worry.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Well, um, yes?" She replied feeling somewhat anxious.

Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. "Just kidding, don't look so nervous! You look totally pretty, maybe even seductive."

Ino suddenly turned all confident, her face brimming with pride and certainty. "Exactly what I wanted."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her again. Today was finally the day, the reason why they were all in Japan and why they were all dressed up; President Sabaku's birthday.

"Let's go down now, you don't want Shino to come and get us." Ino said as she reached for the door. "By the way, don't forget the present." She added, eyeing a small, black gift bag placed on the bed.

Sakura smiled. "I won't."

* * *

They arrived at the same mansion from last time. Though this time, there seemed to be more guests and they were dressed more… excessively. Basically, meaning over the top. The men were the same as last time, in their usual black suits but the women went crazy for attention and wore heavily decorated gowns and make up.

They walked on the red carpet laid out on the car parks to the entrance of the mansion. _Talk about over-exaggeration. _Sakura thought to herself. She looked to her left, where Ino was supposed to be standing. She found that Ino had ditched her again and was openly flirting with a bunch of corporate managers and whatnots.

When she was in the grand ballroom, she was absolutely stunned. It somehow looked different from last time. The chandelier tonight gleamed in perfection and the decorations which hung on the walls looked fabulous. Even the polished marble floors were shined till their reflections could be clearly seen like a mirror.

"Sakura?" Someone called out from behind her.

Sakura whipped her head around and was shocked to see who was standing before her.

"Mama, papa?" She responded puzzled.

"Oh, it really is you! What are you doing here?" Her mother asked excitedly.

"Um, the orchestra…"

"Doesn't that dress look so pretty on my sweet girl?" Her mother continued to say. Though Sakura really couldn't respond to what she was saying.

"So this was the party you were going to play for." Her father said.

"Err, yeah, what are you guys doing here?"

"The father of the president of the Sabaku Enterprise is one of our old acquaintances." Her parents chorused cheerfully.

"Oh," Was the only reply Sakura could think of.

Then, Sakura spotted president Sabaku and a middle aged man walking towards them. As they came across, random guests would walk up to them and congratulate the president for his 21st birthday. _Crap, I can't let them see each other or else they'll know about president Sabaku!_

"M-mama, let's go get some food." Sakura said as she steered her parents towards the tables of food. Too late.

"Yumiko-chan! Gray-kun!" The man called out. Hearing their names, Sakura's parents turned their heads and greeted the man.

Sakura kept her eyes on the floor hoping that president Sabaku wouldn't reveal the fact that they knew each other.

"Ah, Hiro-san." Sakura's mother called in return, waving her hand like she usually did to greet people.

"It's been so long." Her father added, holding out his hand for a handshake which 'Hiro-san' gladly reciprocated.

"Yeah, how's life for you now?" The man asked, his eyes shining with excitement and happiness.

"We're all good. Well, not as good as you, owning such a big company now." Sakura's father proceeded jokily.

They started laughing. "Oh, I forgot," he placed a hand on president Sabaku's shoulder, "this is my youngest son, who is also my company's president."

"My, my, what a handsome young man, turning 21 I see." Sakura's mother teased.

"Yes, your son seems like a fine young man, you should be proud and happy to have such a son." Sakura's father said, joining her mother in her praises.

"Thank you," Sakura didn't need to look up to realise it was president Sabaku who had said this, "and this is?" He carried on.

"Oh my, how rude of me, this is my daughter Sakura, she's here as a member of the orchestra." Her mother introduced.

"Ah, I see, you have an extremely talented daughter."

If it was possible, Sakura wished she could become invisible but to her dismay, it wasn't possible after all. She took her eyes away from the floor and gathered the courage to look president Sabaku straight in the face. "Yes, pleased to meet you." She said as she did a little curtsy.

President Sabaku's eyes softened when he realised it was Sakura. He had the sneaking suspicion it had been her when he first saw her bright coral pink hair. He also thought her parents looked familiar, he would never forget the couple who took Sakura away from him. It wasn't the time to say that he knew Sakura because if his father knew that he actually cared for a girl, he would be leaping with joy and naturally assume that she was his girlfriend. His father was concerned whether he would ever find a girlfriend since he has never dated and his two other siblings were either engaged or in a relationship. Lately, his father was even beginning to suspect that he was gay.

President Sabaku and Sakura's eyes held each other's for a moment.

There was the silent message that they both got.

_Please act like you don't know me._

"Your daughter is very beautiful, does she have a boyfriend yet?" The president's father continued asking.

Sakura blushed furiously at the question. She was embarrassed that it was becoming a chat topic amongst their parents and that they were talking about it in front of president Sabaku.

"No." Sakura's father responded seriously.

Sakura's mother gave out a loud sigh. "If only she did. What about your son? A dashing young man like him, he should have a girlfriend by now too."

His father also gave out a sigh. "Only I wished he did, I don't understand him, there are so many pretty and wonderful girls out there yet he doesn't date. Of my three children he is the only one who doesn't date"

"Father." President Sabaku started, trying to hush his dad.

Sakura's mother gave an understanding nod. She understood exactly how he was feeling about his son.

"Maybe my daughter and your son could get together." Her mother jokily suggested.

"Mother!" Sakura whispered trying not to appear rude as she shot her mother an 'are you absurd' look.

"Well, I wouldn't mind such a fine son-in-law." Her father agreed. _Is my father actually agreeing? I can't believe this._

The president's father laughed. "That might actually work." He turned to president Sabaku. "What do you think son? Would you take Sakura-san to be your girlfriend?"

Both their parents continued laughing and joking about the two but to them, they were extremely embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the stage lights turned on. A young man walked up the stage with a microphone and began speaking.

"Today, we gather, to congratulate our President of the Sabaku Enterprise on his 21st birthday!" There was a huge round of applause and cheers.

"We are also very lucky today, to be able to hear a live performance from one of the finest orchestras in the world. Please put your hands together to welcome the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra!"

Sakura turned back to her parents and the president and his father. "Well, I guess that's me, so please excuse me."

She made her way to the stage along with the other members of the orchestra.

The man on the stage began to speak again. "Before we begin, let's have our conductor Aburame-san speak a few words."

Shino strutted to the stage, where he too was offered a microphone. "Today, our orchestra was specially invited to perform at the president's birthday. We feel tremendously honoured and we would like to thank Jiraiya-san for inviting us. The music for this performance was all chosen by Jiraiya-san. The highlight of our performance today is the piano concerto; The Emperor concerto and I'm sure everyone knows what this piece expresses. Therefore, please enjoy our performance."

When Shino finished his speech, he returned to his designated position and waited for everyone to finish their preparations. Then with a wave of his baton, they began playing. The room was completely filled with their steady music, every guest already captivated with the brilliant sounds. Though some parts of the pieces were playful, the members of the orchestra remained serious and tried their hardest to give the best they can possibly give to the audience. Especially Sakura.

When the performance was finished, the hall roared with claps and cheers. Those on the stage politely bowed and continued whatever they were doing before the performance. As for Sakura, she went back to join her parents.

As she was walking back, a bunch of young women surrounded her.

"Hey, why are you getting so close to the president?" A young woman with blond hair asked. She could have been pretty but under all the thick make up and especially the mascara, it was hard to tell. Their scrutinising looks told Sakura that they think they're more superior to her.

"Why do you care?" Sakura answered with a question of her own.

"You're just a lowly pianist, you should know your place." Another girl called out.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _So this is what it is._ "Why should I know my place? The president likes me so what can you do about it?" She bluffed. It was just to annoy those spoiled rich brats.

It worked as the women's faces flustered in anger. "You bitch!"

Sakura acted as though nothing had happened and that they did not just insult her. "If you'll excuse me now, I have to join _the president_ and my parents." She lingered on the word president.

She then pushed through the mini crowd formed around her. As she reached for an opening, someone tripped her over causing her to fall on her side.

"Oh my, how careless of you, Miss Evergreen." The blond female mocked sardonically.

They all laughed at her and bullied her. It was embarrassing as all eyes were on her. She wasn't the type of girl to feel like crying, instead she felt like getting back up and slapping the bitch out of her senses but she couldn't. It was _his_ birthday. She didn't want to cause a commotion.

She was preparing to stand up by herself when someone held out a hand, offering her help. She took it and when she realised who it was she was taken aback. It was president Sabaku.

"Ladies, could you please show manners and etiquette at my birthday like you were trained to? Please refrain from your wild side today, it is extremely unlady-like. This is not a zoo." The president insulted. Even though he had badly insulted them, it still sounded respectful and polite to the ears.

He led Sakura back to their parents, acting as though nothing happened. Luckily, they didn't notice a thing, including Sakura's humiliating fall.

"That was a lovely performance, Sakura-san." The president's father praised.

"No, not at all." Sakura replied humbly.

"It was perfect. Thank you very much for taking the time to perform at my birthday." The president thanked.

Sakura smiled. _So it's not good anymore but perfect now huh? _"It was a pleasure to perform and take part at your birthday."

President Sabaku's heart skipped a beat as he saw Sakura's charming smile. _Please don't look like that especially not in front of our parents._

The president's father smiled at his son's slight response to the girl's smile. He could sense that his son was quite fond of her. "Why don't you go and offer some of our desserts to Sakura-san and have a chat meanwhile. I want to talk about the old times with Yumiko and Gray."

President Sabaku complied and led Sakura to the tables nearby. As they walked further away from their parents till they were out of their hearing distance, Sakura broke the silence. "So you think my performance was perfect this time not just good?"

He smiled. "I've always thought your performances were perfect."

Sakura scowled playfully. "Liar, last time you said it was good." She stressed the word good.

He smiled mockingly. "Well, I take that back, it was perfect. They've always been."

"Ne, president, would you really consider me to be your girlfriend?" She asked slyly and devilishly.

He was thrown by that question but was quick to recover. "That would be up to you Sakura, if _you_ are willing then I can accept." He retorted.

She giggled. "I guess… Let's go outside for some air, I don't really feel like eating."

The president led Sakura to a garden outside the hall. The garden outside was equally breathtaking as the ballroom as every corner of the garden had a rose bush which let out an ever so sweet fragrance. There was even a fountain in the middle, decorated with some cherubs holding a vase of water.

Sakura breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of roses. They sat down by the fountain on a grassy patch of land. She pulled out a small black box from her clutch bag and handed it to the president.

"Happy birthday."

He wasn't expecting a birthday present from her as he was content with just seeing her. He slowly opened the box and saw a baby blue tie. As he pulled the tie out, he realised there was something else in the box. It was a silver watch. He took the watch out, it was the style of watches he liked but what he liked most about it were the words engraved on the metal surface at the back of the watch.

It read;

_January 19__th__  
Happy birthday Sabaku-kun!  
Love, Sakura._

He wondered if there was a special meaning behind giving a watch as a present. Probably wanting him to think of her every minute and second of his life.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded a yes. "Thank you."

He put on the watch; it fitted perfectly as though it were made just for him. Then a sly thought came to him. He held out the blue tie to her. Sakura cast him a quizzical look. "Help me put it on."

Sakura blushed at his request. "You don't have to wear it now… Besides, you already have a tie on." She said defensively as she pointed to the plain scarlet tie he was wearing.

"I want to wear yours." He affirmed as he took off the tie he was wearing. "Now, I don't have a tie anymore." He continued as he laid the red one on the grass beside him.

Sakura's blush never faded away and only deepened. She looked up at him shyly through her fringe, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's the matter? It's my birthday isn't it?"

"Y-yes but…"

"Then, treat this as a birthday wish."

Sakura reluctantly agreed, picking up the tie she had chosen for him. She knelt before him, peering down into his mischievous jade orbs. First, she encircled her arms around his neck, pulling the tie around him. She was in an awkward and intimate position and was feeling rather uncomfortable as she tried not to touch him but he was enjoying every minute of it. _How tantalising._ He mused to himself. Then she tried to fix the knot at the front. She executed the process slowly attempting to make it as perfect as possible.

As Sakura had expected, the tie did look good on him and suited him quite well. Sakura smiled in relief. As she was about to release the tie from her hold, he held onto her hands. Sakura looked into his eyes again, they weren't mischievous anymore instead, they were now gentle and conveyed something she couldn't quite put a finger on. It was like a need or a want for something, for her.

_I don't care anymore._ She said to herself as she tugged on the tie, making him fall forwards. She pulled him into a kiss. Her soft lips gently massaged his, urging for him to return the kiss. President Sabaku was too dazed to respond but when he accepted what was happening, he smiled and returned the kiss like she had hoped he would.

Sakura pushed him backwards, causing him to fall on his back on top of the grassy land. Sakura too, fell with him though she fell on his chest, never breaking the kiss. She licked and tugged at his lower lip. President Sabaku didn't want to play gentle anymore and flipped Sakura, reversing their positions so that she was lying on her back and he was on top. It was just his personality to be the dominant one.

The chaste kisses they were having a while ago eventually transformed into more vigorous and passionate kisses.

"Sakura…" He moaned in between the kisses.

Sakura also moaned in reply but couldn't say anything as continued with his assaults.

It was his turn to pull at her lower lip, asking for entrance. So she gave it and his tongue darted in to explore her sweet cavern. She tasted like strawberries, just sweet. Even though he usually didn't enjoy sweet delicacies, he enjoyed her taste nevertheless. His tongue met hers and they curled around each other, wrestling for dominance. He leaned on his side beside Sakura, turning her to her side as well, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested a hand at the back of her head, pulling her closer. Every now and then, a small pant would escape Sakura's lips, making him want to kiss her even more.

Through the groans of their pleasure, they could hear the clock tower ring 12 times, signifying midnight. Sakura broke the kiss and pushed him away.

They both gasped for air. He looked at her confusingly. _Did she not like it?_ He thought worriedly to himself.

Then a small smirk graced her swollen lips. "Sabaku-kun, it's past your birthday now."

He chuckled. "It seems so."

Sakura stood up, looking down at him. "Sabaku-kun, for your 21st birthday, I give you the second kiss I've ever had in my life so you better treasure it well!"

For a moment he was jealous that he only took her second kiss. He pulled her wrist making her fall on him. She yelped at the unexpected movement. She sat on his lap with her back facing him. "Who stole your first?" He whispered in her ears, smelling the scent of her shampoo.

"Why should I tell you?" She teased.

He pulled her tighter to him. "It seems that I won't be releasing you anytime soon."

She gave a sigh of defeat. "Remember the boy I told you about from the orphanage?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, him. There, happy?"

He contemplated it before the memories came rushing back to him. The time where he tricked her to look away and when she looked back he kissed her. He chuckled at himself. He got jealous of himself, how funny.

"Great, my hair's messed up." She complained as she re-tied her hair into a neat bun like before. He released his grip on her and they both walked back into the ballroom, wearing his new watch and tie.

When Sakura found her parents, she discovered that they were _still_ talking to the president's father. As her parents saw her approach them, they excused themselves, saying it was late and that they should be leaving. So they said their goodbyes and left.

President Sabaku watched Sakura and her parents disappear out the door as he stood with his father. His father chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" President Sabaku asked inquisitively.

"You have a nice tie that's all."

_Damn_. He swore inwardly to himself. _Got caught._

"It seems you've taken quite a liking to my old friend's daughter aye?"

He didn't reply, only kept silent. _You don't know how deep I've fallen, father._

_

* * *

_

**So, how did you like the kiss? I thought i should add it in for making you wait so long. I apologise again for updating so late. Again, please, please review, you are my pillar of support which makes me continue! Like before, criticism is also welcome but don't be so harsh as to make me cry! And whether you have something to say about my fic or not just come and say hi! It's not that hard. What should i do in the next chapter now? **

**Well, thanks for those who have continued till now and I'll see you in the next chapter! =]**


	8. Unveiled

____

__

**Sorry for uploading 2 days late but i wanted to upload it on New Years Day/Eve, depending on which part of the world you're in. Well, i took ages to think of the event that would happen in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks to those who read up until now. And of course, i wish you a Happy New Year! AGain, PLEASE REVIEW. I beg of you! Critcism always welcome. Just don't make me too upset. Since third person got a good response, I'll probably write in this POV from now on, tell me if you object! I'll always listen to your responses and suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Unveiled **

Sakura groggily opened her eyes at the sound of Ino noisily calling her name as she violently shook her shoulders. When she was able to bring herself to creak open an eye to look at the blond woman before her, she saw that her friend showed no signs of weariness from the late night out yesterday. It amazed Sakura to no end that Ino seemed to have everlasting energy when it came to parties, she would never get tired no matter how late it was.

"Come on Sakura, get up!" Ino ranted as she perpetually shook Sakura.

Her reply was a quiet groan.

"COME ON!"

Sakura released her tight grip on Gaa-chan; she had been hugging it during her sleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Ino… It's only 8:00 in the morning. I slept at 1:00 last night, let me sleep in."

"Sakura… I'm leaving tomorrow; can't you spend more time with me than sleep?" Ino nagged.

Sakura fully opened both eyes and stared straight into Ino's face then gave out a long sigh of defeat. "Fine." She moaned as she lethargically got up her bed.

That's right, Ino and the rest of the orchestra was leaving tomorrow night. This may be the last time in a long while for them to spend some time together and just have fun. After all, they were going to be in separate countries from now on; miles away from each other. Sakura randomly put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts then tied her hair loosely into a short ponytail.

"I'm ready." Sakura called out at the door.

Ino assessed Sakura from head to toe. Her hair was messy, she had eye bags and she was dressed sloppily but it was acceptable, well to Sakura at least. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Whose fault do you think it is?"

Ino giggled at her response. "Let's go."

Sakura opened the door. "Breakfast first okay?"

"Of course."

Sakura wrapped her arm around Ino's and tilted her head to rest it on her shoulder. They walked to the cafeteria in that position; Sakura walking and sleeping simultaneously.

"So… How was the party for you?" Ino suddenly asked out of the blue.

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly at the memories of her passionate moment with the president. "It was good."

Ino smirked at her response. "I know what you two did yesterday."

Sakura's head instantly jerked up from Ino's shoulder. "What?"

"I said I saw you seducing the president."

"… How much did you see?"

"Not much. Just saw the fact that you were kissing and then I left. Didn't want to disturb your little moment now do we?" Ino grinned sunnily at Sakura.

Sakura groaned in annoyance and in embarrassment that they had been caught. Now Ino was going to ask the details of the whole experience! That was not a very pleasant thing to do; to recite your make out session.

"You are so gonna tell me EVERYTHING while we have breakfast."

Sakura let out another audible groan but nodded her head weakly in response, since Ino was going to force the information out of her if she refused. Once Sakura and Ino reached the cafeteria, they settled down in a table very much secluded from the crowd. There was only one good thing about that; it was quiet.

"Now tell me what happened yesterday." Ino squealed excitedly as soon as they both sat down.

"Can we get breakfast first? I'm sure I'll starve to death before you know what happened." Sakura's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Okay, I'll go and buy it. What do you want?" Ino offered kindly. It was a very rare occurrence for Ino to be nice but Sakura decided to use it to her advantage.

When Ino returned holding their breakfasts, she wanted to get straight to business with Sakura. Sakura forked a sausage and slowly munched it before moving on with the next item on her full English breakfast. Ino was nipping her white pasta but all the while still pestering Sakura for details.

At last, Sakura gave in to Ino's persistence and gave her a brief recount of what had happened, occasionally leaving bits out. Ino was totally engrossed in what Sakura was saying, so engrossed that she forgot to eat. When Sakura finished saying what she had to say, Ino struck her with a question even she didn't know how to answer.

"So, does this mean you two are going out?"

Sakura stopped drinking her coffee. It was true; they had kissed and they felt something special for each other but she wasn't sure that they were going out. Or even more uncertain, whether what she felt for him was love. Sakura stayed silent, her brows furrowed together, showing a slightly troubled expression.

Ino caught on to this. "What's wrong? Is the question that hard to answer?"

Sakura put down her cup of coffee, and gave out a sigh. "I-I don't know Ino. I'm not sure if we are going out."

Ino mirrored her perplexed expression. "What's the matter?"

Sakura habitually reached for the ring placed around her neck and played with it with her fingers. It became a tendency for her to do so when she felt troubled. "I don't know… if he loves me."

Ino let out a sigh of relief and chortled at Sakura. "Are you worried that he's just playing around with you?"

Sakura reflected on what Ino had said. Sure, a side of her did worry that he was not serious about her but what plagued her the most was her tentative feelings for him. She was definite that she did not hate him and was more than certain that she liked him. The question was did she love him?

"It's not that." Ino stared at her sceptically. "Okay, well maybe a little. But it's just that, I'm not sure that I love him."

Ino's confused expression intensified. "Huh?"

Sakura continued to fiddle with her ring. "I honestly don't know whether he loves me or whether I love him."

Ino's attention was fixated on Sakura's fidgeting. "Is it because you still want to find your Gaara?"

"No, I mean yes but what does this have to do with anything?"

"You're still wearing the ring he gave you. Doesn't that mean you still have lingering feelings for him?"

Sakura instantly stopped toying with her ring. "…No…" Her reply was slow and hesitant, it gave anyone who heard her, the idea that she still waited for Gaara.

Ino raised an eyebrow at her reply. "Really? Face it Sakura, you still want your Gaara."

"I don't know. When I'm with the president, I feel extremely happy, I get excited, I get nervous. I felt what I felt before with Gaara." Sakura was surprised with her own answer. Was that how she really felt? Did she just see the president as a replacement for Gaara?

"So in other words you're just using him because he's similar to Gaara?"

Sakura continued to drink her coffee. She peered down onto her neck where the ring lay. It had a beautiful ocean blue diamond in the middle, with two separate, smaller clear gem stones by its side. It was simple but beautiful. As she looked at the ring, memories she shared with Gaara and president Sabaku popped up. She compared the two, she admitted she had a lot of fun with Gaara but so did she with president Sabaku. The more she compared the two, the more she saw the different emotions she held for them. Sakura eased her knitted brows as though she had solved her inner conflict.

She confidently looked at Ino who was anticipating her answer. "No. What I feel for them are different. I admit, I may have held special feelings towards Gaara but it's been years since I've last seen him. Aside from that, what I felt with Gaara was not as intense as what I felt for president Sabaku." Sakura took in a deep breath. "I'm positive I love the president."

Ino gave her a small smile, "Well done Sakura, you've finally graduated from Gaara."

"I still want to find Gaara you know. He was my first real friend." Sakura smiled with Ino but a moment later it returned to a frown. "But I still don't know whether he's serious about our relationship. I mean, you've seen rich guys, they're always playboys, how many have you seen that have seriously settled on one girl?"

"That'll come later. I can't help you with that, you'll have to confront him yourself but I believe he's serious about you."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw the way he looked at you at the party. His eyes conveyed immense affection; I doubt anyone can fake that."

Sakura nodded. _That's right, I should be confident in him. And myself._ "Thanks Ino."

"We're friends right?"

Ino and Sakura both finished their breakfast and went out for a walk. They roamed the streets aimlessly, not heading for a particular destination.

"Hey, have you been to your new orchestra yet?" Ino suddenly asked from nowhere.

"No. Why?"

"Let's go there now?"

"Why?"

"I want to make sure our dear Sakura will be in good hands after I return to Vienna."

Sakura beamed warmly at Ino. Even though Ino always acted uncaring about Sakura, deep down she truly cherished her. "Okay, I want to see what it's like too!"

And so they went to Sakura's intended orchestra. Ino and Sakura stood before an auditorium like any other. There was nothing extraordinary about it or probably because Sakura had been freely entering and exiting one of the grandest auditoriums for the past few years she was already used to it. When they entered, they saw what they expected. Just a hall lined with countless chairs. But Sakura liked it nevertheless; it somehow reminded her of Vienna, which was good because then she wouldn't need to constantly miss the old hall she was used to.

They noticed that the orchestra was practicing right now but not all members were present as there were quite a few missing spots in the seats. Not wanting to disturb them, Ino and Sakura sat aside, listening to the music that poured out from the small group. Sakura had to confess that they were indeed superb and would prove quite a challenge even to the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra.

As though Ino read Sakura's mind, "I think their oboist isn't as skilled as me but overall they're pretty good."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Despite the way Ino acted, she was a top professional in her instrument and was highly regarded in the musical industry. When she said that she was better, she wasn't being sarcastic, she did have a tremendous amount of skill. Now that Sakura thought about it, the musical world was extremely competitive and sometimes no matter how hard you practiced, you just wouldn't be as good as someone because it mainly depended on talent. Music was all about talent. If you weren't born with some talent, you were destined to fail in the music world. Thankfully, Sakura did have some of this 'talent' so she never really came across big hurdles in her career.

When the music stopped, Ino and Sakura walked up to the conductor. This conductor seemed as apathetic as Shino, though he differed greatly in appearance. He was young, his eyes were dyed a lovely light lavender but they were hard with seriousness. His brown hair was also long and tied at the bottom opposed to Shino's short and spiky hair. They were all aware of Sakura and Ino's approach as they had seen them during their practice session.

The young man turned around to greet Ino and Sakura. "I'm Hyuuga Neji, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm soon to become one of the violinists here."

"Haruno-san, yes, I know of this but you're set to come next week. You're a few days early."

"I know, I just wanted to familiarise myself with my to be work place that's all."

"I see. Unfortunately, I cannot take you around as I have a busy scheduled. Please ask one of our fellow members." With a polite bow, Neji walked away.

"I can't believe your future conductor has the same personality as Shino!" Ino hooted.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her, maybe Shino was a little socially disconnected but he was an excellent conductor and teacher. He was wise and offered great advice; Sakura got the feeling that Neji would be the same. Hopefully. The mini crowd was slowly dispersing, most members coming to respectfully greet them before quietly leaving. Two girls came to them, both were young and attractive.

"Would you like us to take you around?" The girl standing in front offered. Her dark auburn hair was fashioned into two buns on both sides of her head.

"We would be delightful if you did." Ino responded before Sakura.

Sakura held out her hand, initiating a handshake. "I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Yamanaka Ino. Pleasure to meet you."

"Just call me Tenten. I'm a flutist." She grinned at them both, returning Sakura's handshake.

"And this is?" Ino asked, gesturing towards the girl shyly hiding behind Tenten.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata. She's our oboist." Tenten kindly introduced. Ino and Sakura didn't need to be told that she was the oboist since they had been paying her some attention during their practice session.

The girl had long violet hair, which was let down. Her eyes were a light lavender hue just like Neji's. To put it plainly, she was regarded as beautiful.

"H-hello." Hinata timidly stammered, her eyes fixated on the wooden floorboards.

"Yes, hello." Ino and Sakura collectively replied.

"I'm sorry but are you somehow related to Hyuuga Neji-san?" Ino questioned the bashful girl.

"Y-yes, he's my cousin." She replied softly.

Ino and Sakura both nodded in understanding. No wonder they looked so similar and had the same surname.

"Okay, let's get moving." Tenten called out cheerfully.

With that the group of four set off on a short tour around the auditorium.

* * *

Gaara sat on his desk, facing a mountain of papers that needed to be filled out during the day. As he was doing his work, he quietly cursed his father for retiring so early. Now that he thought about it, it was no wonder why his father retired so early, this occupation was extremely stressful, of course he would want to get out of it as soon as possible. Gaara had been forced on the position of president as soon as he gained his economics degree.

Suddenly, a young woman barged into his room uninvited. Her blond hair was tied into four pigtails around her head, two on each side. Gaara let out an irritated sigh. He didn't need to look up to know that it was his sister Temari; no one else dared to barge into his room without knocking.

"What is it Temari?" Gaara asked coldly, his eyes never leaving the contract forms in front of him.

"Gaara, should I have an orchestra playing at my wedding?" She asked as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

Gaara let out a sigh. _Do I have to do this? Why couldn't she bother Kankuro?_ "Well, every other wedding seems to have one, so why should yours be the exception?" He answered anyways, wanting to get rid of her.

"Do you have any good suggestions for orchestras? I liked the one that played at your birthday."

Gaara stopped what he was doing. _Sakura…_ He couldn't forget the heated kiss he had with her; in fact he couldn't sleep all night because he kept thinking about it. He would never forget how she tasted, how she felt when he held her close to him or how she smelt. Throughout the day he got random urges to just go and see her. He thought that a kiss would satisfy his want for her but it only increased it, making him hungry for more.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled, reprimanding him for not paying attention to his sister.

"I think the Japanese Philharmonic Orchestra would do a fine job." He said before he went back to work.

"You know Gaara, my dear brother, even though it was your birthday party yesterday, I didn't see you at all until the end of the party."

Gaara stayed silent. He didn't know what she was up to but he was positive it was no good.

"I saw you with that girl. The pianist. I believe her name was Evergreen."

Gaara stilled, _crap, I was caught by another person? Exactly how many people saw us?_ Gaara looked up into his sister's dark teal pupils, his eyes with a glint of malevolence.

Temari was by now adapted to her little brother's frequent death glares. "I'm just interested to know, which girl has captured the heart of my heartless brother who never dated or caused every girl that confessed to him to run away and cry."

Gaara surrendered; there was no way he was going to get away without spilling anything to her. She always had her way with him. Usually, it was either through threats or blackmails. "It's Sakura."

"Sakura? Seriously? Wow…" Temari was speechless, she never expected her brother to find that girl again. When they had just gotten Gaara as a child back home, he kept crying, saying that he wanted 'Sakura-chan'. Their family had suspected that she was non-existent but he finally found her.

"Yes, I have a lot of work to attend to so if you'll please excuse me." He said as he looked back at the sheet of paper in front of him. "If you need to confide in someone, please, look for someone by the name of Shikamaru Nara, your future husband." He added as he saw her open her mouth in complaint.

Temari grunted. "Your future brother-in-law is a lazy ass who doesn't give a damn about how the wedding is to be held."

Gaara smirked at his frustrated sister. Shikamaru was the owner of another company. Shikamaru's company specialised in selling toys. It's a transnational corporation. It was quite ironic really, Shikamaru was a lazy person who hated anything that would be a bother, despite opening a toy store for kids, Gaara had the feeling that Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to have kids of his own. Though it may not be true because most men wanted kids. Children were after all, supposed to be the product of the parent's love. Gaara wondered if Sakura wanted children. He surely would want a few of his own with her; little kids running around with coral pink hair and jade eyes or red hair and emerald eyes. A combination of them both.

"I'm gonna go and check out the Japan Phil- whatever orchestra now. So see ya!"

Gaara let out an elongated sigh as he heard the door slam shut. _Finally some peace and quiet._

* * *

Temari rushed to the auditorium, wanting to quickly get an appointment as she was booked for lunch with Shikamaru. When Temari entered the auditorium there was not a person in sight.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing throughout the walls of the hall.

There was no reply.

Temari clicked her tongue in annoyance and meandered around the place, not knowing where she was going. Her eye caught the movement of a door around the corner and she followed it until she saw the group of four.

"May I help you madam?" Tenten questioned in a mannerly tone.

"I want this orchestra to perform at my wedding, I was wondering who I should talk to for that."

"That you'll have to talk with Hyuuga-san, but sadly, he was busy today and left. Why don't you come back tomorrow? I'll make sure to tell him."

"Yes, that would be great." Temari was about to turn and leave when she caught sight of the ring around Sakura's neck. "That ring you have there…" She pointed. "May I see it?"

"Um, yes, go ahead." Sakura confusedly replied.

Temari lightly picked up the ring, inspecting the stones embedded on the silver hoop. She was sure that this was her mother's ring which was supposed to be given to Gaara. When Gaara was first born, their mother had died after childbirth but before she passed away, she gave Gaara her ring which was a family custom. She knew that she was going to die when she held Gaara in her arms; she wanted to give him something that would remind him of her. Temari was puzzled as to why this girl had it.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

"This ring… I'm sure it was my mother's."

"Eh?" They all exclaimed in unison.

"That can't be, I was given this ring by an important friend of mine." Sakura defended.

Temari watched Sakura. It was the first time she took a proper look at her. She was sure she had seen her somewhere before.

Then it hit her.

She was the girl she saw yesterday with her brother. She was Sakura. No wonder she had Gaara's ring, it all made sense. He must've given it to her during their stay at the orphanage. Temari giggled.

"You must be Sakura right?"

Sakura was astounded that she knew her when she didn't recognise this woman at all. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but my brother knows you."

"Eh? Sorry, who is your brother?"

"I am Sabaku Temari. I am Gaara's sister."

Sakura's eyes widened into saucers and Ino was too shocked to respond. Hinata and Tenten stood on the sidelines, totally oblivious to what was happening and what this meant for Sakura.

"… Gaara?" Sakura whispered still unbelieving what her ears heard.

"Yes, Gaara, the ring you're wearing was his. It was given to him by his mother."

Sakura grabbed onto Temari's arms. "Where is Gaara?"

Temari raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? You were with him just yesterday."

Sakura shook her head. "I didn't see him."

"No, that's impossible, I'm so sure you were with him. I saw you two together."

"The whole night yesterday, I was with president Sabaku."

Temari was getting confused. She didn't know she was with her brother Gaara all this time? _Just what is my baby brother thinking?_ "Yes, my brother, Gaara IS president Sabaku."

Sakura felt her heart stop and her blood run thickly. _I was with Gaara this whole time?I told him everything yet he kept quiet about his identity? _

_He lied to me. _

____

_

* * *

_

________

**So, how was that chapter? I'm sorry there wasn't much GaaraSakura moments in this chapter but i'll be sure to put some in, in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want at least 10 reviews for this chapter, if i do get this much, i'll update the next chapter a week earlier. How does that deal sound? Again, thanks to all my supporters! **

**What do you think Sakura's reaction is going to be when she sees Gaara? Hehe, i'll be evil and keep it a secret. XD**


	9. The Rainbow after a Stormy Night

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for such a late upload but life has kind of been harsh on me this year. School has suddenly become a bitch and I'm dying from the workload. I hat my school and my teachers and I'm crying every now and then cursing my life. I want to leave the bloody school! I never actually gave up on this fic, it's just that i can;t find the time these days.*Sighs* whatever... But i want to thank those that still request and encourage me to continue writing this. I just hope i haven't grown rusty and disappoint you. Well tell me if i reach your expectations, thanks for your support. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 9: The Rainbow after a Stormy Night**

_Why did Gaara lie to me? After all this time, he knew I was Sakura yet he pretended not to know me? _Sakura felt a stab of pain in her heart as though someone had just shoved a knife at her. Of course, it wasn't physically painful but the bitter, sour feeling that she got was enough to torment her. She wanted to cry tears of anger, sadness and maybe a tint of happiness all mixed together. The combination of those emotions was overwhelming but she knew she wanted to look for Gaara right now. What would she do when she sees him? She didn't know but she was definite that she needed to see him.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari all watched Sakura curiously. Only Ino and Temari saw the flickers of different emotions pass her but they could all see that she was evidently pale after she was informed of this new piece of information. Temari felt her own blood run thick; _did I do something I wasn't supposed to?_ Maybe, but she wasn't the only one wrong, it was still Gaara's fault for lying to her. All Temari did was unintentionally burst his bubble.

"Um, Sakura-san, are you okay?" Temari shakily asked.

"Tenten-san, Hyuuga-san, I'm sorry, I don't think I can complete my tour today, if possible please show me around again when I officially join."

Both Tenten and Hinata nodded and quietly left. The message was clear- she needed some time to herself.

"Temari-san..." Sakura began again as soon as Tenten and Hinata were out of sight.

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"Where is Gaara right now?"

Ino and Temari were scared of what was running through Sakura's mind and Sakura's tone was devoid of emotion making it impossible to read her thoughts. Temari knew that her brother deserved punishment for what he had done but she still hoped that Sakura wouldn't hurt him too severely. Whether it be physically or emotionally, it wasn't going to be nice.

On the other hand, Ino was afraid that Sakura herself would get hurt. It wasn't something every girl could accept- being in love with someone she thought she knew but didn't to the extent that she didn't even know his real identity. Ino rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder- a silent gesture which expressed so much.

Temari felt that she needed to reply to her question because of Sakura's calm yet almost emphatic voice. "He's currently in his office."

"I see…" Sakura started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ino inquired.

"To Gaara's office."

Ino and Temari were dazed by Sakura's response and it took them a minute later to understand what it would mean. Sakura was going to confront Gaara now?

"W-wait, do you need-" Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"I can go myself."

"Wait!" This time it was Temari who called out to her.

Sakura remained silent but paused in her steps to listen to what Temari had to say.

"I'll take you to his office."

* * *

Gaara looked up from his papers and stared at the clock. It was still a good while till he was allowed to call it a day. He wanted to see Sakura straight after work today. This idea had been stuck in his head since this morning and he had been looking forward to it. But it seemed that the gods were playing tricks on him as the more he anticipated it, the slower time seemed to pass. He let out another sigh. It was becoming a habit now- to sigh every day, blaming his father for placing him in this position. He was young and wanted to take a long break after he had finished university before he had to join the workforce but his father of course just had to ruin his plans in life.

It became Gaara's frequent routine to question himself why he had allowed his father to do this to him and why it couldn't be Kankuro who had taken over. Kankuro held a degree for business management but he wasn't pressured into anything. Now, Kankuro was enjoying his daily life, going out on dates with his girlfriend instead of facing mountainous workloads. What an envious life his brother led, Gaara would also love to do the same thing with Sakura but it just wasn't possible now.

His sweet cherry blossom, the light of his life. Now that he had found her again, he couldn't imagine what life would be without her. Without realising, five minutes had already passed as he daydreamed about his life with Sakura without carrying the responsibility of president. _Time to get back to work or else I would never finish this and see Sakura._ He thought to himself as he forced his head back down to the paperwork.

Suddenly, his door burst open. Gaara looked up in irritation expecting to see his sister again but to his surprise it was Sakura. Seeing her beautiful coral hair, her lovely emerald eyes, it already began to brighten his day up. But something was wrong. He couldn't quite place what was wrong with her but he could tell something wasn't right. Somehow, her eyes didn't seem to glisten with happiness like they usually were and her face wasn't very cheerful like the norm. Today she somehow seemed hurt, somehow, empty like she had lost hope in something important.

"Sakura…" He started, getting off of his seat and stumbling towards her, still stunned at her unexpected appearance.

Gaara stared into her eyes but she immediately looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with him.

"Sakura…" He proceeded, reaching out to gently hold her hands.

Sakura flinched at his touch and flung his hand away. "Don't touch me." Her voice was cold and harsh.

Gaara was confused as to why Sakura was acting differently today. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, grabbing onto the top of her arms, pulling her closer, almost into a hug.

Sakura began struggling and ultimately began pushing Gaara away but he wasn't having it and held her even tighter than before. At last, after a series of shoves and pushes, Sakura broke free from his iron-grip and accidentally slapped him in the process. Gaara's mind was blank when he felt Sakura's hand slapping his cheek. Sakura felt a tad guilty for hitting him but another part of her felt oddly better.

"Why…" Gaara asked, still dazed by her sudden act.

"I told you not to touch me… Gaara…" Sakura seethed almost menacingly, tears forming in her eyes.

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction and his heart stopped beating. Did he hear wrong? Did she just call him Gaara?_ She found out about my identity?_ He indeed did hear right, she did call him Gaara, his ears weren't playing nasty pranks on him.

"Sakura, let me explain." His arms reaching out to pull her into an embrace.

This time Sakura didn't try to push him away, instead she allowed herself to be encircled in his welcoming arms. She couldn't hold back anymore and sniffled on Gaara's shirt but chose to continue to speak.

"Why did you lie to me? You knew who I was all along yet you didn't tell me who you were? On my way here, I thought of a hundred reasons why you would lie but I couldn't find one convincing reason. Not one." She whispered, trying to control the rush of tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I was scared."

"Scared of what? Do you know how much I wanted to find you again and when I did find you, you hid your identity from me." She fumed as more anger returned to her.

"I was scared that you would hate me…"

This seemed to fuel Sakura even more. "Oh, and you thought I wouldn't hate you if you _lied_ to me?"

"Yes, I am scared of that too but I was more afraid that you would hate me even more for deciding your future."

Sakura never thought of that point until he mentioned it, she was too clouded by the fact that her beloved Gaara had deceived her. "Speaking of that, I was extremely mad at you for a while back. You obviously liked my parents yet you purposely made them hate you just so they would take me in. Tell me, what right do you have to do this?"

"You said so yourself."

Sakura thought this was outrageous. Exactly when did she give him permission to decide who her future parents were going to be? "What are you saying? I never said that!"

"You said that you wanted them to be your parents."

Sakura gave out a half sob, half laugh. "You're a total idiot!"

At that comment, Gaara remained silent.

"I only said that because I didn't want you to worry about me when you left. You took it the wrong way." Sakura sighed softly. At this point, Sakura wanted to feel mad at him but found that she couldn't any longer. You couldn't possibly feel mad at someone who did everything for your own good. Slowly, she separated herself from Gaara and took a good look at him in the face. She thought back to the time she first met him, when she thought she had finally found her Gaara but was mistaken. She was right all along. There were never any mistakes to begin with…

Gaara didn't know what to feel. So what he thought he did was best for Sakura was in fact not what she even wished for? There was never a day in his life where he felt so stupid. Nevertheless, what happened in the past is done and cannot be reversed, all he knew now was that he was with Sakura and he is adamant he will share a future with her as well. Gaara tugged Sakura into a bone-crushing embrace, holding onto her as though she was his lifeline. Though that was what Sakura is to him now- his present, past and future. Who knew his puppy love could develop into something so deep?

At this point, Sakura was struggling to breathe and couldn't remember how mad she was at him a minute ago. She was even surprised by how strong he had become, when they were children, Sakura would usually if not always win arm wrestles against Gaara but now she wasn't so confident in her strength.

"G-Gaara… I c-can't breathe…" She rasped.

Gaara only loosened his grip on her slightly but still held a rather strong grip on her for fear that she would slip through his hands again. "I'm sorry Sakura… I really, really love you." He whispered in her ear in a low voice.

At this statement, Sakura blushed ferociously and became speechless. Their feelings were finally mutual but she never expected him to express them to her so freely and quickly. _Seriously, we were in an argument just a moment ago!_

Gaara became a tad concerned at Sakura's non-responsive attitude after his _first ever_ confession in his life! He was about to release Sakura from his hug so that he could take a good look at her. He felt that by looking at her face, he could pretty much figure what thoughts she had but before he could get a complete view of her face, Sakura stopped him.

"D-don't look at me right now. I don't want you to see" Sakura stuttered head down, her hands naturally trying to cover the noticeable blush on her face.

Now, Gaara had become truly worried about Sakura's command and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look directly at him.

The direct eye-contact with Gaara was too much for Sakura as she became even more embarrassed and blushed a deeper tone of red if possible.

Gaara was mesmerised by this new side of Sakura. Sure she was always cute since he met her but this was the first time he felt the need to hold her, to press her tiny, petite body as close as possible to his. Gaara reprimanded himself for such thoughts since he never thought of her that way but the other side of him convinced him that it was normal for a guy to desire intimacy with the girl he loved.

Her strong emerald eyes were tearing a little from embarrassment and those tiny hands of hers were shaking.

_It set his heart on fire._

Sakura was becoming more and more embarrassed the longer Gaara stared at her intensely and finally made an attempt to gently push him away.

But Gaara wasn't having any of it.

He kept his hands firmly holding her face. Then his face turned serious as he asked her a question.

"Sakura… May I… kiss you?" Usually Gaara would just make a move on her but after their fight a while earlier, it was more safe to take his steps carefully.

Sakura was absolutely startled before she could even find her voice. _Honestly, how does he expect me to answer him?_ "Geez Gaara, what are you saying?" She nervously laughed as she tried to back away from him. Yes, she did kiss Gaara before but that was different, she didn't know it was Gaara. Now that she knew, she was a bit embarrassed and shy about any intimate actions with her long time 'friend'.

"Since you didn't give me a proper answer, I'll take that as a yes."

Then Gaara pulled her in for a feather-light kiss. It was a mere press of their lips compared to the passionate lock they had the other night. Sakura's eyes slowly closed as she relished in the soft kiss she was sharing with Gaara. It made her happy to know that a guy with strength would treat her so carefully as though she was fragile fearing she would break. It made her feel treasured.

Gaara on the other hand initially wanted to give her a mere sweet kiss but once their lips were connected, he found it hard to control himself. The beast within him was banging on the silver chains binding him, demanding to be unleashed. _I can't… Not yet…_ He chanted to himself, praying that his last bit of self restraint would be enough to endure the kiss.

Sakura, feeling a tad mischievous bit his lower lip like she had the other day. She was just curious to know what kind of reaction she would get from him, like every other girl would be.

That did it. Every lock that was restraining Gaara broke at the same time. _Don't blame me for this Sakura._ Gaara's sweet, butterfly kisses now evolved into deep, ardent kisses that just sucked the breath out of Sakura. Gaara finally removed his hands from her face and instead snaked his arms around her waist pulling her in to close proximity just the way he yearned for.

Sakura who was still trying to recover from his abrupt and eager kisses managed to get a hold of herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him standing upright and kissing him lying down was a different matter. He was taller than her so she had to stand on tippy toes.

Gaara realising this, scooped her up with his arms, carrying her bridal style, all the while continuing their kiss. He walked to the sofa which was at the end of the unnecessarily spacious room which had a couch. It was specially there for his convenience as he slept at his office when he had too much work.

Gaara gently settled Sakura on the leather sofa and loosened his tie for he was feeling unbearably hot. _Strange, it seems that I just can't get enough of her._ Gaara placed his legs on both sides of Sakura, entrapping her between his knees. Gaara delicately lifted up her shirt and slid his hand slowly over her navel and up.

Sakura thought it was ticklish that was until she knew where he wanted to touch. Sakura felt his rough, calloused hands flimsily gliding to her back and unstrapping her bra. She could tell that he was just as nervous as she was as his fingers fumbled and shook a little whilst trying to unhook the strap. At last, he managed to loosen her bra and found his way to her succulent breast.

Gaara marvelled the tantalising curves of her body and the teasing sight of her bare chest. Sakura slightly opened her lowered eyes to watch Gaara stare at her chest. A deep flush travelled down her neck to her chest before she raised one hand to cover her breasts.

"Don't stare at them like that…." She couldn't help but mumble in reproach while she was flustered.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Gaara asked before he stroked the underside of her right breast.

Sakura gasped at the sudden contact. She had never been touched like that before and was glad that Gaara was the first. He cupped her breast in his hands and was surprised to find that her breasts were a little bigger than what he had expected as it was a bit more than a handful. Gaara was thrilled to be touching Sakura in a way no other has. Her breasts were mellow and warm, nothing Gaara had ever felt before. He ran a thumb over her nipple and teased the pebbled tip repeatedly.

Sakura moaned at his assault and immediately wanted to cover her mouth for making such a lewd sound. Gaara smiled wickedly as he enjoyed the feeling of Sakura moaning and writhing in pleasure below him. Taking it further, Gaara broke away from the kiss and brought his lips to the bud of her breasts. He then sensually ran his hot tongue across it, triggering yet another erotic moan from Sakura.

"No… sto-p… Gaara!" Sakura gasped as she pleaded him to stop.

That didn't stop Gaara, in fact, it didn't even have any effect on him. He was too intrigued in exploring Sakura's body. It was the first time he was in close contact with a woman's body and the first time he was even interested. Being a young, handsome president, heaps of women literally threw themselves at his feet begging him to just take one look at them. Which he never did of course because his heart didn't have space for another woman aside from Sakura.

Sakura found it extremely embarrassing to do this with her close friend and to produce such scandalous sounds. They both would have never imagined doing such things to each other when they were younger. They were too innocent to anyways, so what happened now?

Gaara transferred his attention to her other breast and started the same procedure again but this time he massaged the other. Sakura grabbed onto his hair, sometimes pulling on his silky hair in an attempt to prevent herself from moaning to which she failed miserably at.

Large hands started to unbutton her shorts and even unzipped it. Now, the pleasure slowly seeped away from Sakura and was replaced by fear.

"Stop Gaara!" She said solidly.

Gaara stopped. He knew she had meant it through her tone.

* * *

**And that brings an end to our 9th chapter muhahaha... How was the cliff hanger? I think i will be explaining more about Gaara's past and all in the next chapter so look forward to it! and please review! **

**I know some of you may think that Sakura forgave Gaara too quickly but who could resist such a hot guy? XD**

**Anyways, again thank you for all those who have supported me till now and I'd like to thank: CrimsomSnow, Pisioned blades and yin yag for reviewing in the last 17 hrs, well at least according to my e-mail, which reminded me that people were still waiting. So i'm very greatful to those who have patiently waited. I really hope this chapter isn't a disappointment after such a long wait. **

**Also answer to your question yin and yag: I don't know where the ring idea came from it was like an epiphany thing so yeah...**

**And like always, feel free to criticise, drop in suggestions and any other things you like!**

**And i'm off to sleep~ It's now 3:24 am... **


End file.
